Make it Real (Claringberry)
by Smytheberry1726
Summary: AU Hunter and Rachel meet.
1. Chapter Intro

A/N: Happy Holidays everyone! With Season 6 of Glee approaching and it coming to an end, I have wanted to try a Hunter Clarington /Rachel Berry fan fiction. Although I am a major Smytheberry shipper, Hunter kind of reminds me of Sebastian in some ways. I think that combining Hunter and Rachel together would be hot. This story would take place Season 6 since the Warblers are returning to Glee and Rachel will take over the New Directions. I know a lot of Finchel /Monchele fans are too keen on seeing Rachel move on, I think it would be interesting to see Rachel interact with Hunter, and maybe she can see past his bad boy ways. I am not sure how long story will be, but we will take it slowly. Let me know delete or keep.

Disclaimer: I do not own glee, characters or the song lyrics.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, characters, or songs used.

Warning advised: Mature Language/Smut may be included.

Rachel returned to her loft that she shared with Kurt after another failed attempt at Hollywood and messed up her Broadway dream. She also never should have left NYADA. There are so many things she wished she could have changed. Since Finn's death, she acted impulsively and disappointed in herself. The positive is that she did get to play one of her dream roles on Broadway, and no one can ever take that away from her. Rachel has decided to swallow her pride and go back to Lima and McKinley to resurrect the New Directions. She would be damned to let Sue Sylvester take away the Arts at McKinley. She wants to inspire the next generation but also hope they avoid the mistakes she's made. She wanted to do this not just for herself but for Mr. Shue and Finn.

Kurt: Hey Rachel, are you all packed and ready to head back to Ohio?

Rachel: Yeah I am. *sitting on bed, sad*

Kurt: What's wrong?

Rachel: *sobbing* I am just a joke. I can't believe I messed up my life, my dream, I got fame hungry. Everything that I had mapped out for my life ended in failure. I guess life doesn't always work out the way we hoped it would be.

Kurt: Rach, yes you have made mistakes. So have I. So have many of us. But, Rachel look at the accomplishments you HAVE made. How about freshmen year you were the only freshmen to participate in the Winter program at NYADA, you got to star on Broadway as Fanny Brice. You had an amazing opening night..I did warn you about NYADA. But live and learn right? I know Finn wouldn't want you to sit around feeling sorry for yourself.

Rachel: I know. Also my life feels lonely. Everyone else has someone, and it feels like I am not allowed to move forward with my love life because I feel like it's betraying Finn.

Kurt: You will find love again. Give yourself time to forgive and love yourself again. Don't make the mistakes made in high school. Find someone willing to fight for you.

Rachel: I need to straighten my life first. But, thank you Kurt. I am so glad to have my best friend by my side. I love you. Hummelberry ready to battle Sue Sylvester.

Kurt: Blaine is going back to head the Dalton Warblers so that is going to be interesting. And Mr Shue with Vocal Adrenaline.

Rachel: Let the acapella wars begin. Musical throw down

.Kurt: Take no prisoners.

Rachel: I am ready.

Kurt: So am I.

Rachel: Hear me roar.

Kurt: No more Katy please.

Rachel: Haha Lima, Ohio your Divas are coming home to stay!

Kurt: Let's Go Diva.

Rachel and Kurt grab their belongings and take a last look at their home . It really was Bittersweet. Rachel's dads are always travelling so Rachel will be able to move back home. For that she is grateful Time for new experiences. Maybe eventually love will find her again.

Rachel, Kurt, and Blaine get into rental truck, and wave goodbye to New York..Rachel fights back tears as she begins to sing a long to a song on her iPod called "Bring on the Rain" by Jo Dee Messina.

(Rachel)

Another day has almost come and gone  
Can't imagine what else could go wrong  
Sometimes I'd like to hide away somewhere and lock the door  
A single battle lost but not the war

(Blaine)

'Cause, tomorrow's another day  
And I'm thirsty anyway  
So bring on the rain

(Rachel)

It's almost like the hard times circle 'round  
A couple drops and they all start coming down  
Yeah, I might feel defeated and I might hang my head  
I might be barely breathing but I'm not dead, no

(Kurt)

'Cause, tomorrow's another day  
And I'm thirsty anyway  
So bring on the rain, ooh

(Blaine/Rachel)

I'm not gonna let it get me down  
I'm not gonna cry  
And I'm not gonna lose any sleep tonight

(Kurt/Rachel)

'Cause, tomorrow's another day  
And I'm thirsty anyway  
So bring on the rain

(Blaine)

'Cause, tomorrow's another day  
And I'm thirsty anyway  
So bring on the rain, ooh

(Rachel)

Bring on, bring on the rain

No I'm not gonna let it get me down  
I'm not gonna cry  
So bring on the rain, ooh

(Blaine)

Bring on, bring on the rain  
Bring on the rain

(All)  
Bring on the rain, ooh

Kurt drove, as Rachel sat next to Blaine, and smiled at her best friends. They were going to be okay.

A/N: End of Chapter One. Next chapter Kurt, Rachel, Blaine are back in Ohio, and check in with Hunter Clarington. Hope you enjoy so far. Read &amp; Review.


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: Hummelberry and Klaine heading back to Ohio, and also find out what Hunter has been up to since the cheating scandal and blow up at Starbucks. Will he finally get his act together? Will he find love? We shall see.

Disclaimer; I do not own Glee, characters or songs used.

Warning:Mature situations/language. Advised.

It was a warm August morning in Westerville, Ohio. Hunter Clarington had his been let back into Dalton Academy since the Cheating Scandal. He had heard that the Dalton Warblers were going to be allowed to perform again but hadn't heard who was in charge now. Maybe he did make mistakes, but Dalton had paid for him to transfer from his military academy in Colorado to bring Victory back to Dalton and he failed. He didn't want to be a failure anymore. He disappointed himself and his parents. After going through therapy for his anger management, he was given a second chance. Heck they gave Sebastian a second chance after lying, blackmailing, nearly blinding Blaine Anderson. Most of the Warblers had graduated and moved on. He had been kept back and has to repeat Senior year. Thad Harwood was a Dorm Advisor in his hall. Thad knocked on the door.

Thad: Hunter, are you in here?

Hunter: I am here, Harwood, come in

Thad opened the door.

Thad: I thought you would want to come meet the new Head of the Warblers.

Hunter: Who is it? A newbie?

Thad: You maybe surprised.

Hunter: Lead the way.

Thad and Hunter head to the Warbler practice room, and Hunter was surprised to see three individuals standing there. Blaine Anderson, Kurt Hummel, and WOW! The brunette must be the one and only, Rachel Berry. The guys were right she is Gorgeous as hell.

Hunter stood mesmerized as he glanced at the petite brunette. Long curly dark hair, chocolate brown eyes you wanted to dip into, despite her small body she had the longest legs and that ass..DAMN!

Hunter: Well, well, if it isn't Dalton's golden boy returning home. I told you that you would come back where you belong, Anderson. You brought Kurt and this lovely lady must be Rachel. *Hunter touched her hand, bringing it to his lips, placing a gentle kiss. He swore he felt a spark as soon as their hands touched. He saw it in Rachel's eyes too that she felt it too. Her cheeks turned a hint of pink.

Rachel: So you're the Mastermind behind stealing the Nationals trophy and using steroids to win. You must be so proud. *she said sarcastically *

Hunter: And you are the famous Berry who failed on Broadway. Sebastian told me a lot about you. He also mentioned how incredibly sexy you are. I'm Hunter Clarington, and not remotely bi-curious.

.Blaine: I see that Dalton gave you second chance, as they had with Sebastian. I'll be in charge now so all of that BS that went on last year is over. Plus I hear the Warblersare allowing a female possibly.

Rachel: If only they had done that before I could've been a Warbler.

Hunter: Dalton had Kurt though.

Kurt: Just like Sebastian Smythe.

Hunter: So was telling us who is in charge over? I'm bored.

Rachel: I am sorry been dying to do one thing.

Rachel marched up to Hunter, leaning in as if she would kiss him, but instead bitch slapped Hunter.

Blaine and Kurt: Oh my Gaga!

Hunter: *touching his cheek* Guess I deserved that.

Rachel: THAT was for stealing our trophy, trying to lure Blaine, and cheating! How dare you!

Hunter: Coming from the woman who sent Sunshine to a crack house just because she felt threatened.

Rachel: Damn won't anyone let me forget that?!

Hunter: Lucky for you I was raised a gentleman and wouldn't hurt a woman. Especially one as beautiful as you.

Thad: Okay, now that we've met, how about we all calm down and hang out? I've missed you Blaine and Kurt!

Blaine: Do you think its safe to keep Rachel and Hunter alone?

Rachel: I think we can survive. I guess I should help heal that cheek since I slapped you, Hunter, sorry.

Hunter: It is fine. I DID deserve it. But please get to know me before you judge me.

Rachel: I expect the same.

Rachel and Hunter sat by the fireplace and talked. Hunter was shocked that someone so young has starred as Fanny Brice. Very impressive he thought.

Thad: Hey Rae, would you mind singing us a song.

Rachel: Always ready for a performance and show the amateurs how its done. *winking and smirking at Hunter. *

"Don't you know you're beautiful" (by Kelli Pickler)

(Rachel)

Hey little girl with your tangled hair, your tattered clothes  
You're fifteen and you're about to bloom just like a rose  
You're wishing that you had designer jeans  
Like the ones you see in magazines

Now I know you'd give anything just to fit in  
But your worth ain't on a price tag, it comes from within

Don't you know you're beautiful?  
Don't you know you're beautiful?  
Don't you know you're beautiful?  
Just the way you are!

Hey there little homecoming queen in that back seat  
I'll bet his brown eyes are promising you everything!  
And I know you want to be just like your friends  
But he'll still love you if you don't give in

But if those girls were being honest that have been where you're at  
I'd bet they'd tell you they wish they had their innocence back

Don't you know you're beautiful?  
Don't you know you're beautiful?  
Don't you know you're beautiful?  
Just the way you are!

So if he left you for a girl that could be your twin, if you were 28 again  
Let him go, let him fly, keep your head up, get on with your life!

Don't you know you're beautiful?  
Don't you know you're beautiful?  
Don't you know you're beautiful?  
Just the way you are!

Don't you know you're beautiful?  
Don't you know you're beautiful?  
Don't you know you're beautiful?  
Just the way you are!

Don't you know you're beautiful?  
Don't you know you're beautiful?  
Don't you know you're beautiful?

Everyone clapped as soon as she finished. Hunter was mesmerized.

Hunter: Well you're definitely beautiful.

Rachel: Thank you. You're turn.

Hunter: Next time, my love.

Rachel: I am NOT your love.

Hunter: We will see beautiful.

Kurt rolled his eyes. He grabbed Rachel, "Lets go Diva." He said.

Soon the trio left. Hunter just stared at the door.

Thad: Clarington are you alright?

Hunter: I think I just met my future wife...

A/N: I know this was short. I'll write more soon. Happy holidays! Good night!


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: Merry Christmas everyone! I thought while my daughter plays with all her new toys Santa brought her, that I'd work on my updates. I am happy to see the positive feedback for Hunter &amp; Rachel. It seems a lot of Hunter/Rachel fics have disappeared all of a sudden. Hunter reminds me of Sebastian in many ways, and I thought he and Rachel would pair well together. We will see where this story takes us.

Rachel trying to not let Hunter charm her is so adorable. I want to bring a lil sassiness back to Rachel, and perhaps show a different side to Hunter like I have with Sebastian. Perhaps Hunter could use some anger management but I see him as the male equivalent of Rachel.

Disclaimer: I do not own glee, characters or songs.

The day after Rachel had arrived back to Lima, she decided to drive to McKinley High to explore and organize her office in the Choir Practice Room. Kurt and Blaine were spending some much needed time together. Sam was visiting the Junior College to register foe Fall semester after deciding to put the male modeling idea on hold. Never in her wildest dreams did. She imagine that she would be back in Ohio, much less McKinley. BUT, she is gonna swallow her pride and make a positive change in her life. Perhaps enroll in some classes at the junior college herself. The arts, theatre, and most importantly Glee, was her life. It made her a stronger woman. Plus she wanted to continue where Mr. Shue and Finn had left off. Sue Sylvester will NOT get away with this.

Rachel pulled into the parking lot, and sat in her car. Flashbacks from high school played in her head, as well as last time she visited, she and Santana had their face off. Luckily they worked it out. Perhaps she and Santana never be the best of friends. But it was Santana who was there to get her out of bed on her opening night and pushed her to strive for more.

Rachel got out of her car and walked to the school. She strolled through the halls. Even bumped into Coach Sylvester herself. "What are you doing back here Barbra?"

Rachel: I am here to revamp the Glee club.

Sue: Over my dead body. Glee club is dead just like the rest of the Arts.

Rachel: You don't intimidate me, Sue. I told you how I felt about you in New York and how dare you invade our Privacy and use our apartment for your gross rendezvous.

Sue: We will see who has last laugh. Neither Shue or Hudson could keep Glee club alive.

Rachel: Perhaps not, but you never dealt with me. Good day Sue.

Rachel felt quite proud of herself for standing up to Sue. Rachel walked into the Glee practice room and looked ar their Nationals trophy. Don't worry, New Directions, will make it back to Nationals. It may sound strange but she could feel Finn's presence around her. 'Am I in over my head, Finn?' She asked.

Hunter walks into choir room. " You're delusional Miss Berry if you think the New Directions have any shot especially with Blaine running the Warblers and your former director is coaching Vocal Adrenaline.

Rachel: Mr. Clarington what are you doing here? And are you stalking me now?

Hunter: I was in the area and thought I'd stop by hoping you would be here?

Rachel: Why? Are you planning to steal our trophy again? Just take a note that I will press charges if that happens.

Hunter: Why don't you like me?

Rachel: I don't know you, I haven't formed an opinion yet. Except from what I do know is that you lie, cheat, steal and

Hunter: And beg? For the right woman I will. Question is does Miss Berry beg? That is something I'd love to see. And as i said before I definitely play for your team.

Rachel: Oh it will take a lot more then fancy footwork and cheesy lines to impress me.

Hunter: I am ALL the man you need. I find you hot, mysterious, and perfect.

Rachel walked up close to Hunter, and whispered, " I'll tell you what I need Hunter. So take a seat."

Hunter did as told. He smirked at Rachel thinking he has her figured out and quite enjoying their little cat &amp; mouse game.

(Rachel)

This is what a woman wants

Any man of mine better be proud of me  
Even when I'm ugly he still better love me  
And I can be late for a date that's fine  
But he better be on time

Any man of mine'll say it fits just right  
When last year's dress is just a little too tight  
And anything I do or say better be okay  
When I have a bad hair day

And if I change my mind  
A million times  
I wanna hear him say  
Yeah, yeah, yeah I like it that way

Any man of mine better walk the line  
Better show me a teasin', squeezin', pleasin' kinda time  
I need a man who knows, how the story goes  
He's gotta be a heartbeatin', fine treatin', breathtakin', earthquakin' kind  
Any man of mine

Well any man of mine better disagree  
When I say another woman's lookin' better than me  
And when I cook him dinner and I burn it black  
He better say, mmm, I like it like that yeah

And if I changed my mind  
A million times  
I wanna hear him say  
Yeah, yeah, yeah I like it that way

Any man of mine better walk the line  
Better show me a teasin', squeezin', pleasin' kinda time  
I need a man who knows, how the story goes  
He's gotta be a heartbeatin', fine treatin', breathtakin', earthquakin' kind  
Any man of mine

Let me hear you say  
Yeah, yeah, yeah I like it that way

Any man of mine better walk the line  
Better show me a teasin', squeezin', pleasin' kinda time  
I need a man who knows, how the story goes  
He's gotta be a heartbeatin', fine treatin', breathtakin', earthquakin' kind  
Any man of mine

You gotta shimmy shake, make the earth quake  
Kick, turn, stomp, stomp, then you jump  
Heel to toe, do si do 'til your boots wanna break  
"Til your feet and your back ache  
Keep it movin' 'til you just can't take anymore

Come on everybody on the floor  
A one two, a three four  
Hup two, hum  
If you wanna be a man of mine, that's right  
This is what a woman wants

Rachel: So Mr. Hunter are we clear?

Hunter: Crystal clear. And let me tell you something?

Rachel: What?

Hunter pushed Rachel against the wall, Rachel breathed deep, heart started to race.

Hunter leaned forward as if he is about to kiss her.

Hunter whispered,"It's a turn on how hard you're trying to resist me. One day though you will give in, Miss Berry. * kiss on cheek* Good day Rachel.

Hunter left, and Rachel thought, "Ugh that man will death of me. "


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: Hope everyone enjoyed your holidays! I'm attempting to clean up before the New Year, which isn't easy with a toddler. Lol. 2015 will mark the end of Glee. Only 13 episodes left. Starting Jan 9, 2015. So excited to see return of the Warblers, but hoping they bring the older Warblers back to visit. I hope you lil the cat &amp; mouse flirtation between Hunter and Rachel, and Rachel trying hard to resist. Plus it will be a big task for Rachel to re-vamp the Glee club, and for Blaine to return the Dalton Academy Warblers to their former glory since the scandal. Will Rachel find love again? We shall see...

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, characters, or songs. Warning advised: Mature

Read &amp; Review please.

It had been a week since Hunter's visit to McKinley. He was so loving his little cat &amp; mouse game with Rachel Berry. She was most certainly talented. The New Directions he competed against were no match and would never be the new Rachel 2.0. He knows the Warblers had no reason for cheating since their performances of "Whistle" and "Live While We're Young" were standing ovation quality, in fact, they DID get a standing ovation. They could've won on their own merits and not because Marley Rose collapsed and were eliminated. But, they had to ruin it because of the steroids. Not his proudest moment. His parents were disappointed. He was grateful to get a second chance, but now Blaine Anderson has decided to come back to take over. Came back to where he belonged..Blaine Warbler.

Hunter was in his AP Physics class, and he was trying hard to pay attention in class, but Professor Schmitt was incredibly boring. He can't fail, but his mind suddenly thought of a certain brunette and wondering how the New Directions were coming along. He would visit her again, but he didn't want to appear to be a stalker.

Soon, class was over and he headed to the Warblers practice room. It felt odd not sitting behind tge desk. Where did his cat go anyway? When he walked Blaine was behind the desk. He didn't recognize the others. All newbies. Sebastian was his right-hand. Hopefully, they would visit.

Blaine: Clarington, you've shown up. I'm surprised.

Hunter: And you've returned, and I'm not surprised. I just wonder if you can salvage the Warblers any more than Miss Berry can at McKinley.

Blaine: Speaking of Miss Berry, I'll tell you this one time...stay away from Rachel.

Hunter: Excuse me?

Blaine: Oh you heard me. I heard about your rendezvous at McKinley. Leave Rachel alone. She's been through so much, and is trying to focus on reviving the New Directions.

Hunter: And this is your business because?

Blaine got I Hunter's face and warned, "Rachel is my best friend. She's gone through so much, and still recovering from Finn's death. And doesn't need to be corrupted by you. I don't like you. I don't trust you, but you and Sebastian were right. Dalton is where my heart always belonged, but I don't regret being with the New Directions at all. I need everyone's cooperation if we are going to bring the Warblers back to glory. So we work together?

Hunter: Got you, Blaine Warbler.

Blaine: It's Blaine Anderson, Clarington.

Hunter: Hunter Clarington, Anderson.

Blaine: Whatever. Let's get started everyone. Let's practice and old Warbler favorite to see if you have what it takes. Warbler pride.

"Misery"

(Blaine)  
Oh yeah  
Oh yeah  
So scared of breaking it that you won't let it bend  
And I wrote two hundred letters I will never send  
Sometimes these cuts are so much deeper then they seem  
You'd rather cover up, I'd rather let them be  
So let me be, and I'll set you free

(Thad)

I am in misery  
There ain't nobody who can comfort me  
Why won't you answer me?  
The silence is slowly killing me  
Girl you really got me bad, you really got me bad  
I'm gonna get you back, gonna get you back

(Hunter)

Your salty skin and how it mixes in with mine  
The way it feels to be completely intertwined  
It's not that I didn't care, it's that I didn't know  
It's not what I didn't feel, it's what I didn't show  
So let me be, and I'll set you free

(Hunter)

I am in misery  
There ain't nobody who can comfort me  
Why won't you answer me?  
The silence is slowly killing me  
Girl you really got me bad, you really got me bad  
I'm gonna get you back, gonna get you back

(Blaine)

Say your faith is shaken, you may be mistaken  
You keep me wide awake and waiting for the sun  
I'm desperate and confused, so far away from you  
I'm getting here, don't care where I have to go

(Thad)

Why do you do what you do to me, yeah  
Why won't you answer me, answer me yeah  
Why do you do what you do to me yeah  
Why won't you answer me, answer me yeah

(Hunter)

I am in misery  
There ain't nobody who can comfort me  
Why won't you answer me?  
The silence is slowly killing me

(Hunter) *Hunter thought of Rachel*  
Girl you really got me bad, you really got me bad

(Blaine)  
I'm gonna get you back, gonna get you back

Blaine clapped,"Way to go Warblers! Rachel and Shue are going down, he joked .

Thad: Rachel?

Blaine: Rachel Berry.

Thad: THE Rachel Berry?! The Broadway Star? Wow she is HOT!

Blaine: And my best friend, and she's off limits til she's 50.

Thad: Blaine, you know THAT won't happen. Haha.

Hunter muttered," That's what YOU think Anderson."

Blaine: What was that, Hunter?

Hunter: I said you're right, off limits, competition, yada yada, yada.

Blaine: Good, remember that.

Hunter rolled his eyes. This was going to be a long but interesting year.

Meanwhile at McKinley...

Rachel: Kurt, do you think we're doing the right thing? Re-vamping the Arts and Glee program?

Kurt: Yes, and taking down Sue will be icing on the cake. Plus, I'll never get that image of Sue and her "friend" violating our apartment. *he shuddered*

Rachel: Geez, thank you Kurt for embedding that image into my brain. If I get nightmares, I know who to blame.

Kurt: I guess we could ask Shue, but he's with Vocal Adrenaline now. How could he go to the competition?

Rachel: Well same reason that Blaine is with the Warblers.

Kurt: He's lucky I love him..traitor..

Rachel: Kurt, I think we both know that Blaine's heart always rested with the Warblers.

Kurt: I admit, I missed them too. I made some really great friends who accepted me for who I am.

Rachel: Despite everything, I am glad we became best friends. I don't know what I'd do without you or Blaine. Sam included.

Kurt: Team Hummelberry will succeed. Well since we have time before searching for our new New Directions, want to diva off ?

Rachel: I'd love to.

"Defying Gravity"  
(feat. Lea Michele, Chris Colfer)

(Kurt)  
Something has changed within me  
Something is not the same  
I'm through with playing by the rules  
Of someone else's game  
Too late for second-guessing  
Too late to go back to sleep  
It's time to trust my instincts  
Close my eyes... and leap!

(Rachel)

It's time to try  
Defying gravity  
I think I'll try  
Defying gravity

(Kurt)  
Kiss me goodbye  
I am defying gravity  
And you wont bring me down!

(Kurt)

I'm through accepting limits  
'cause someone says they're so

(Rachel)  
Some things I cannot change  
But till I try, I'll never know!

(Kurt)  
Too long I've been afraid of

(Rachel)  
Losing love I guess I've lost  
Well, if that's love  
It comes at much too high a cost!

(Kurt)

I'd sooner buy  
Defying gravity

(Rachel)  
Kiss me goodbye  
I'm defying gravity

(Kurt)  
I think I'll try  
Defying gravity  
And you wont bring me down!

(Kurt)

I'd sooner buy  
Defying gravity

(Rachel)  
Kiss me goodbye  
I'm defying gravity

(Kurt)  
I think I'll try  
Defying gravity  
And you won't bring me down!

(Rachel)  
bring me down!  
ohh ohhh ohhhh!

Rachel: We still got it!

Kurt: I still beat you in that Diva off.

Rachel: Lets call it even. We sounded amazing, and I'll admit with Mercedes too. You both will always be my biggest competition. We just each have our own style.

Kurt: Speaking of competition, what was Clarington doing here? Don't lie because you suck at lying.

Rachel: How did you-

Kurt: A little birdie told me...

Rachel: Pavarotti or Blaine?

Kurt: Not telling..okay Blaine.

Rachel: Honestly, I have no idea what he was doing here except to annoy me.

Kurt: Or the arrogant Warbler has a crush..

Rachel: Whatever Kurt. You know I am not ready.

Kurt: One day you will be. Keep it in mind.

Rachel: I don't have time for romance. It's time to assemble the New Directions. And no planting drugs in someone's locker like Shue did to Finn.

Kurt: And no crack houses..

Rachel: Seriously. When will anyone let me forget ?!

Kurt: Try..never.. But we still love you.

Rachel: Whatever..Blaine and Shue are going down!

Kurt: Let's do this.

Rachel was about to reply, when she received a text.

?: Miss me already Rachel?

Rachel: Who is this?

?: Forgot me already? I guess I have to leave a bigger impression for you. Enjoyed our little flirtation game the other day. Want to meet for coffee, Miss Berry?

Rachel: How did you get my number, Hunter?

Hunter: I have ways. So you and me equals coffee date, maybe more?

Rachel: Leave me alone.

Hunter: Fine, but just know I always get what I want and don't give up.

Rachel: Then I guess you will wait forever. Goodbye Mr. Clarington.

Hunter: As I said, you trying to resist me is so adorable and a turn on.

Rachel sighed. "He is ANNOYING!"

Kurt: Who?

Rachel: Hunter Clarington..

Kurt: And we thought Sebastian was persistent. Someone's got it bad.

Rachel: Well, I am not falling for him.

Kurt: Never say never. Maybe he could be the real thing, Rachel.

Rachel: Kurt..

Kurt: Okay shutting up...not!

Rachel shook her head, and walked back into the office. "Never." She answered frustrated. When did Hunter all of a sudden begin invading her thoughts?

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. What would you like to see happen with Hunter and Rachel? I personally can see them happening...Read and Review please


	6. Chapter 5

A/N: Couldn't sleep so decided to write another chapter. Thank you for the positive feedback. Which former Warblers would you like to see show up in the story? Do you think I should make it Sebastian vs Hunter for Rachel? Do you think Hunter and Rachel make a good pairing?

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, characters or song lyrics.

Rachel sat in her office working on plans for New Directions with Kurt when there was a knock on the door.

?: Excuse me, Miss Berry?

Rachel: Yes, may I help you?

?: I'm new to McKinley and on the Football team. I saw the sign up sheet for New Directions and I'd love to audition.

Kurt: Can you sing? You kind of remind me of Finn and Sam mixed into one.

Rachel: We would love to hear you . What's your name?

?: My name is Spencer, ma'am.

Rachel: Please call me Rachel. Ma'am makes me sound ancient.

Spencer: Well, I was raised to respect . But, thank you Rachel.

Kurt: And, I am Kurt Hummel. Just out of curiosity, are you straight? Not that it matters.

Rachel: Kurt?! That's rude!

Spencer: As a matter of fact I am gay, and no one messes with me especially being a jock because I don't take crap from anyone.

Kurt: Wow, a mixture of Finn, Sam and Puck in one.

Rachel: Spencer, what song will you be singing?

Spencer: I will sing O Town's 'All or Nothing ' for you.

Rachel: I love that song. Go ahead, Spencer.

Spencer took a deep breath, and then he began. Once he sang the first few verses, Rachel and Kurt could not keep the smiles off their faces. Spencer sang right to Rachel.

(Spencer)

All Or Nothing"

I know when he's been on your mind  
That distant look is in your eyes  
I thought with time you'd realize it's over, over  
It's not the way I choose to live  
And something somewhere's gotta give  
As sharing in this relationship gets older, older

You know I'd fight for you but how could I fight someone who isn't even there  
I've had the rest of you now I want the best of you I don't care if that's not fair

Cuz I want it all  
Or nothing at all  
There's nowhere left to fall  
When you reach the bottom it's now or never  
Is it all  
Or are we just friends  
Is this how it ends  
With a simple telephone call  
You leave me here with nothing at all

There are time it seems to me  
I'm sharing you with memories  
I feel it in my heart but I don't show it , show it  
Then there's times you look at me  
As though I'm all that you could see  
Those times I don't believe it's right I know it , know it

Don't make me promises baby you never did know how to keep them well  
I had the rest of you now I want the best of you it's time to show and tell

Cuz I want it all  
Or nothing at all  
There's nowhere left to fall  
When you reach the bottom it's now or never  
Is it all  
Or are we just friends  
Is this how it ends  
With a simple telephone call  
You leave me here with nothing at all

Cuz you and I  
Could lose it all if you've got no more room  
No more inside for me in your life

Cuz I want it all  
Or Nothing at all  
There's nowhere left to fall  
It's now or never

Is it all  
Or Nothing at all  
When you reach the bottom it's now or never  
Is it all  
Or are we just friends  
Is this how it ends  
With a simple telephone call  
You leave me here with nothing at all  
There's nowhere left to fall

As soon as Spencer sang the last verse, Rachel and Kurt nodded. Spencer had the looks (blond hair, blue eyes, gorgeous), and a phenomenal voice with the potential of being a male lead.

Rachel: Wow, Spencer, you are Amazing!

Spencer: Thank you, so am I in?

Kurt: Well Spencer how can we put this nicely..

Spencer looked nervous.

Rachel: I just have one thing to say.

Spencer: And what's that?

Rachel: *smiling * Be here tomorrow after your last class. Welcome to the New Directions, Spencer!

Spencer: Thank you, Miss Berry. I mean, Rachel. I cant tell you how happy I am.

Kurt: We are happy to have you. We shall see you tomorrow.

Spencer shook Kurt's hand, and hugged Rachel. Then left the office on cloud nine.

Rachel: Well Kurt we are off to a good start.

Kurt: We still have a way to go, but we can do this..

Sue walked in and simply said: "This is war, Barbra and Porcelain. You have now entered the Thunder dome."

Rachel: Sue, you don't scare us at all. Please leave, we have work to do."

Sue: You will fail, just like your tv show and Broadway career.

Sue left, and Rachel looked down in tears.

Kurt: Don't listen to her, Rachel. She's just trying to mess with your confidence.

Rachel:I know..I'm just scared to fail again.

Kurt: You won't because you have so many behind you. Including me.

Rachel: How about we call it a day, and go home. We will continue tomorrow. Hopefully we can find more to audition. I believe that Marley, Ryder, Kitty, and Jake are returning. That's a plus.

Kurt: Well I've got to head home. I will see you tomorrow, my Diva. Love you.

Rachel: Love you too. *Hugs Kurt* I'll be leaving soon myself.

Just as Kurt left, Rachel was finishing paperwork and preparing to leave, when she heard footsteps behind her. Without looking up, she heard a voice come into the room.

?: Well well if it isn't Miss Broadway herself?

Rachel: I don't have time for this, Hunter.

?: Who said anything about Hunter? Geez pretty girl, you already forgot who I am?

Rachel frowned and looked up, and her eyes widened when she saw who it was...

Rachel: Sebastian?

Sebastian: Hello pretty girl, Welcome Back.

Meanwhile Hunter and the Warblers were rehearsing. A female named Jane wants to be a Warbler, but we shall see how that goes.

Blaine: Okay Warblers, let's try again from the top. Tighten up the choreography as well. Hunter I want you to sing lead along with Ian and Jon. (A/N: Ian and Jon are OC.)

"Full Service"  
(A/N: NKOTB feat. New Edition)

(Ian)

I see you pulling on up in your car  
And there's something on your mind  
You've been driving around the whole night  
Now you're pulling up next to mine

(Jon)  
I'll lift the hood and look up under  
From the front and to the bumper  
Roll the window up and lock the door  
Cause I'm gonna bring rain and thunder

(Hunter)

[Bridge:]  
I'll fill you up-up (If you wanna get some)  
I'll pump you up-up (Cause I got the premium)  
I'll fill you up-up, pump you up-up  
'Till the tip-top, drip drop, don't stop, don't stop

(Warblers)

[Chorus:]  
You ain't gotta do it yourself, baby  
I'm-a give you that full service, you'll see  
You ain't gotta, gotta be nervous, nervous  
I'm-a give you, give you full service, service...

(Hunter)  
You ain't even gotta get out of your seat  
I'm-a give you that full service, you'll see  
You ain't gotta, gotta be nervous, nervous  
I'm-a give you, give you full service, service...

(Blaine)

I see you pulling up to the bar  
And there's something on your mind  
Like you've been hanging around the whole night,  
Just sittin' there sippin' up on your wine  
I'll pop the cork and fill the glasses  
I'll wipe it up if your drink splashes  
Send the check my way tonight,  
Tonight you don't pay, cause I wanna protect your assets

(Hunter)

[Bridge]

(Warblers)

[Chorus]

(Hunter)

If you could only see, how good it could be  
Anything you need, I'm-a step right up  
And it's on me, ain't no doubt I'm-a work it on out  
If you could only see, how good it could be  
Anything you need, I'm-a step right up  
And it's on me, ain't no doubt I'm-a work it on out

(Warblers)

[Chorus 2x]

Blaine: Great job guys! Done for the day!

Hunter: So Anderson, who's Captain?

Blaine: Undecided at the moment. I'm not sure if you would be a wise choice at the moment.

Hunter: What happened to second chances?

Blaine: That is something that is earned. We have a long way to go to showing everyone the Warblers are back and legit. I don't want anymore drama or scandals.

. Hunter: How can I earn it, when you won't give me that chance?

Blaine: How do I know you can be trusted? We will see. For now just be content to being a Warbler again, and a lead. I want all of you to have an opportunity to shine.

Hunter: You have been around Rachel too long.

Blaine: Well, she IS my best friend and one of the most talented I know.

Hunter: She failed though.

Blaine: Despite that, Rachel STILL was the Star on Broadway in an iconic role such as Fanny. I'm proud of her.

?: So are we. And welcome back buddy. Back in Warbler colors.

Blaine: Jeff! Nick! Trent! My boys!

Blaine quickly ran over to hug his friends.

Nick: Welcome back, Mr. New York !

Jeff: Where is Kurt?

Blaine: He is with Rachel at McKinley. We put our engagement temporarily on hold for now.

Trent: Sorry about that. Speaking of Rachel, I got to see her on Broadway. Too bad itdidn't work out, but still amazing.

Blaine: Yeah she is. Who else is back?

Thad: I believe Sebastian texted me and said he went to surprise Rachel.

" Rachel? What the hell? Damn you Sebastian...she is Mine. " Hunter thought to self.

Rachel: OMG Sebastian? What are you doing here?

Sebastian: Well myself and some of the former Warblers are visiting and I thought I'd visit Broadway's Darling.

Rachel: Are you here to make fun of me?

Sebastian: Actually no, I got a chance to see you in New York and I am quite proud of you. Out of everyone in New Directions, I knew you would make it. And wish you the best of luck with reviving the Glee club.

Rachel: Wow, when did you become so nice?

Sebastian: I was always nice, it just depended on who you were. Plus, I am just as competitive as you are.

Rachel: Well, thank you. What are you doing HERE though? I've had enough of Warblers this week.

Sebastian: Who?

Rachel: Hunter has been pursuing me.

Sebastian: Hunter huh? Hmm..so are you saying I may have competition?

Rachel: Excuse me?

Sebastian: Never mind. You know it's been awhile since I've heard you sing. And I've always wanted to duet with you. It would be epic.

Rachel: You know what? To be honest, I've wanted to duet with you too.

Sebastian: What do you say? *Sebastian walked over to piano*

"All We'd Ever Need" (A/N: By Lady Antebellum)

(Rachel)  
Boy it's been all this time  
And I can't get you off my mind  
And nobody knows it but me

I stare at your photograph  
Still sleep in the shirt you left  
And nobody knows it but me

Everyday I wipe my tears away  
So many nights I've prayed for you to say

[Chorus] (Rachel)  
I should've been chasing you  
I should've been trying to prove  
That you were all that mattered to me

(Sebastian)  
I should've said all the things that I kept inside of me  
And maybe I could've made you believe  
That what we had was all we'd ever need

(Sebastian)

My friends think I'm moving on  
But the truth is I'm not that strong  
And nobody knows it but me

And I've kept all the words you said  
In a box underneath my bed  
And nobody knows it but me

But if you're happy I'll get through somehow  
But the truth is that I've been screaming out

(Both)

[Repeat Chorus]

I should've been chasing you  
You should've been trying to prove  
That you were all that mattered to me

(Rachel)  
Oh you should've said all the things  
That I kept inside of me  
And maybe you could've made me believe

(Sebastian)  
That what we had girl  
Oh that what we had, what we had  
It was all we'd ever need

(Rachel)  
It was all we'd ever need

Sebastian: Wow..amazing. How come we didn't so that a long time ago?

Rachel: I don't know. Bad timing? Plus the whole nearly blinding Blaine and blackmailing me..

Sebastian: I am sorry for the mistakes I've made. And I am sorry about Finn. True we weren't friends at all, but he was a good man. I know he meant a lot to you.

Rachel: You're forgiven Sebastian. And thank you.

Sebastian: So you and Hunter?

Rachel: There's nothing between us, I barely know him.

Sebastian: If there is nothing, would you be opposed to maybe going out with me? For old times sake?

Rachel: I'll think about it. You still have my number?

Sebastian: Not since you moved.

Rachel grabbed a post-it writing her number and email down.

Rachel: Here, don't be a stranger.

Sebastian: I'll call you soon, Pretty girl.

Rachel gave him a hug. Who would've thought she would be hugging Sebastian Smythe? And what about Hunter? And why is she thinking of guys, period.

Sebastian: I'd better go. * kissing her forehead*

Rachel blushed. Her heartbeat fast. She never really noticed how good looking Sebastian was, but so was Hunter. Dalton really knew how to groom their men that's for sure..

Rachel gathered her things and headed home. She received a text.

Hunter: Hello beautiful Rachel..so you and Sebastian? I still don't give up. You know you still can't resist me.

Rachel: Can't you take no for an answer?

Hunter: Just keep lying to yourself, Rachel. One day you will want me and say yes.

Rachel sighed and threw her phone in her purse. Last thing she needs is men drama!

A/N: Hope you enjoyed! Read &amp; Review xoxo


	7. Chapter 6

A/N: Welcome Back! I am so excited when I saw the reads, follows, and favorite alerts for this story. So last chapter we have an appearance by Sebastian. Although I am a major Smytheberry OTP, this story is Claringberry. But, decided to throw Sebastian in the mix . Also some of the older Warblers show up to visit. Kurt and Rachel are auditioning for new members. It's nice to see other students coming to audition, especially since first season when they couldn't get anyone. Glee was disbanded, but Rachel is back to revive New Directions.

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, characters, or song lyrics.

Kurt arrived to McKinley early and ready to audition new members of New Directions. He was surprised to find Rachel sitting at her desk.

Kurt: Rachel, please for the love of Barbra, tell me you went home to sleep!

Rachel: Yes Kurt, I went home. I stayed late last night.

Kurt: Why?

Rachel: Because...I got a surprise visit.

Kurt: Please tell me (or not) it was Hunter?! I need my gossip.

Rachel: I said nothing about Hunter. It was actually a former Warbler. I believe you used to call him 'Meerkat' and Craigslist' although still don't know what THAT means.

Kurt: What the hell did HE want? I thought we were rid of him?!

Rachel: How is it you approve of Hunter but not Sebastian?

Kurt: He nearly blinded Blaine.

Rachel: And Hunter lied, stole and cheated. He and the Warblers used steroids.

Kurt: Sebastian annoys me.

Rachel: Kurt, don't hate me but isn't it time to put the fued to rest? It was three years ago. He isn't even interested in Blaine. He even tried to ask me out.

Kurt: You said no right?!

Rachel: I'm not sure yet. I don't think it would hurt. I always found him very attractive.

Kurt: Whatever. Let's get these auditions out of the way. Oh Blaine wants to stop by your house with some old friends but til me not to tell you WHO yet, it's a surprise.

Rachel: Sounds fun, it will be nice to entertain. WOW there is something you never expected to hear from me.

*Knock, Knock*

?: Hey strangers! Mind if I help you with your search?

Rachel: Sammy!

Kurt: Sam Evans, you're back! It will be cool if we could get the whole gang back.

Rachel: We would LOVE your help Sam, and you're invited to a party at my house tonight.

Sam: Oh gawd, hide the liquor.

Rachel: Aww Sam, are you afraid to kiss me? Lol

Sam: Never, plant one on me.

Rachel: Aren't you afraid that Mercedes won't approve?

Sam: We're on a break. Anyways who's first.

The trio walk to the Auditorium. They see the potential candidates waiting to audition.

Kurt: Wow, this brings back memories.

Rachel: And not half as many auditioned when it was us in the beginning.

Rachel: Good morning everyone! I'm Rachel Berry, and these two are my co-judges, Sam Evans and Kurt Hummel. We are members of the old New Directions. This is a new beginning, and to show Sue Sylvester that she will no longer silence us. Just relax and have fun. First up, we have Roderick. Roderick steps onstage, he was a husky guy with glasses. (A/N:Noah Gunthrie has been cast as Roderick in Season 6)

Roderick: Hello I'm Roderick, and I'll be performing "The Death of Me ."

Kurt: Whenever you're ready.

(Roderick)

THE DEATH OF ME

(Music and Lyrics by Noah Guthrie &amp; Isaac Hasson)

With the crack of her whip she had me fall in line  
Then she whispered in my ear  
"You will be mine"  
Never hit so hard by a speeding train  
Black and blue but I dig the pain

She'll be the death of me  
And throw me into the street  
Leave me to waste away  
Find a new boy to play  
'Cause I fell for the swing of her hips  
And her lovely chord  
Took me away  
She'll be the death of me  
I'm thrown out by the queen

Boy ya better choose your poison carefully  
She's a bombshell loaded up with artillery  
When you're locked in her sites  
There's no escape  
Lay your heart on the line and let it break

She'll be the death of me  
And throw me into the street  
Leave me to waste away  
Find a new boy to play  
'Cause I fell for the swing of her hips  
And her lovely chord  
Took me away  
She'll be the death of me  
I'm thrown out by the queen

I tried to pick up the pieces  
But nothing remains  
And all the dreams that I had  
They just went up in flames  
Left my love on the floor  
But my heart you will take

'Cause she'll be the death of me  
And throw me into the street  
Leave me to waste away  
Find a new boy to play  
'Cause I fell for the swing of her hips  
And her lovely chord  
Took me away  
She'll be the death of me  
I'm thrown out by the queen

Rachel was shocked by his bluesy sound. She, Sam, and Kurt shared a knowing look..yes Roderick is definitely in.

Sam: Thank you, Roderick, that was AMAZING!

Rachel: Next is...Mason and Madison (A/N: Laura Dreyfuss and Billy Lewis Jr, who will play the twin Cheerios Season 6)

Rachel: You're Cheerios and Twins? What will you sing?

Mason: Take me or leave me from Rent.

Kurt: Brave choice especially considering Miss Rachel and Mercedes had a diva off to this very song.

Madison: We can handle it.

Take Me Or Leave Me"

(Madison)  
Every single day  
I walk down the street  
I hear people say  
"Baby's so sweet"

Ever since puberty  
Everybody stares at me  
Boys, girls  
I can't help it baby

(Mason)

So be kind  
And don't lose your mind  
Just remember  
That I'm your baby

(Madison)

Take me for what I am  
Who I was meant to be  
And if you give a damn  
Take me baby or leave me  
Take me baby or leave me

(Mason)

A tiger in a cage  
Can never see the sun  
This diva needs her stage  
Baby, let's have fun!

You are the one I choose  
Folks would kill to fill your shoes  
You love the limelight too, now baby

So be mine  
And don't waste my time  
Cryin', "Oh Honeybear  
Are you still my, my, my baby?"

(Madison)

Take me for what I am  
Who I was meant to be

(Both)  
And if you give a damn  
Take me baby or leave me

(Mason)

No way, can I be what I'm not

(Madison)  
But hey, don't you want your girl hot?

(Mason)  
Don't fight, don't lose your head

(Madison)  
'Cause every night, who's in your bed?

(Mason)

Who, who's in your bed?  
Kiss, pookie

(Madison)

That's it! The straw that breaks my back  
I quit, unless you take it back  
Women, what is it about them?  
Can't live with them or without them!

(Both)

Take me for what I am  
Who I was meant to be  
(Who I was meant to be)

(Mason)  
And if you give a damn  
(And if you give a damn ya better)  
Take me baby or leave me

(Madison)  
(Oh take me baby, take me or leave me)

(Mason)  
Take me baby

(Both)  
Or leave me

(Both)

Guess I'm leaving  
I'm gone!

Rachel: Oh my gosh, Mercedes will be so proud as I am.

Mason: Thank you,Miss Rachel. It's an honor.

The rest of the morning flew by, and Rachel was ready to go home.

Rachel: Thank you so much for trying out gang. We will post the list at the end of the week. I want you guys to realm want this, but also enjoy high school. Please do not make the mistakes that I made. I got so caught up with my dreams and left me friendless and heartache. I made some mistakes I wish I could take back. By those decisions led me here. Maybe things happen for a reason. If you come here with an attitude, check your attitudes at the door. We will not go through the problems we has before. Bullying will NOT be tolerated, we work as a we can do this. Have a great day gang!

Kurt: Wow some amazing singers..where were they when we started?

Sam: They would've had to fight Rach for solos.

Rachel: Haha

Kurt checked his phone. "Hey we better get to your house. Blaine and company are there."

Rachel: Gosh they don't give mw to clean or take a shower.

Kurt: Please your house is spotless.

Sam: Who knows maybe Hunter (or Sebastian) can help you with that shower.

Rachel: Shut up.

Kurt: Let us get a move on...

********** Fifteen minutes later***********

Rachel: Blaine Anderson, you are going to help me clean up from this mess.

Blaine: Rachie, don't you trust me?

Rachel: I have seen you drunk. I have partied with you. I have witnessed you throwing toilet paper around.

Blaine: That was one time.

Rachel: Liar!

Blaine: Okay Liar, but my boys are all here!

Nick and Jeff: Rachel! Damn! You have become even more angelic. So hot!

Trent: Madame Fannie Brice. *Hugs Rachel*

David: Dang girl, where have you hidden those curves? Gone is the school girl look.

Rachel: Blame Kurt. And New York.

Sebastian: Well you were always beautiful.

Hunter: Hello Rachel. I told you that you would see me again.

Rachel: Yes...you did.

Kurt: Ahem *cough * lets party!

Santana: I'm here too, losers!

Brittany: Hi Rachie *hugs*

Puck: Okay time to raid the Berry liquor cabinet for old times sake.

Sam: Where's Miss Fabray, Puck?

Puck: She is back at Yale.

Kurt: Cedes sends her love, Tina too. And Artie is visiting Kitty.

The food arrives, music blaring, and just old friends catching up.

Blaine: Karaoke time!

"We Fit Together"

(Sam)  
I've been waiting for the stars to come out  
Dinner it was fine,  
But I can't lie 'cause I've been waiting for ya  
To come back to mine

(nick)  
I've been, thinking of you 24/7, and 365  
Now the girl from Impanema  
She's here right by my side

(Blaine)  
I got you now and I just wanna  
Show you how to play  
Goosebumps on your body  
Guide the way

(all)  
I wanna go all night  
Ain't no stoppin' 'till the breakin' of the dawn  
I wanna go inside every corner  
Girl you really turn me on  
I wanna go knock knock  
Our bodies to the beat  
And when the morning comes  
we're letting the sun shine  
We'll stay in bed  
You can't separate us  
We fit together

(Sebastian)

*walking closer to Rachel singing to her, wrapping his arms around her. Rachel smiled, blushing *

I can feel you comin' closer  
Dancin' in the dark (Dancin' in the dark)  
I touch your lips and kiss your shoulders  
Send a letter to your heart  
I can't explain to which extreme I'm feelin' you (Feelin' you)  
How many triple x dreams that's been starring you  
I got you now and I just wanna  
Show you how to play  
Goosebumps on your body  
Guide the way

(Hunter)

*winking at Rachel*

I wanna go all night  
Ain't no stoppin' 'till the breakin' of the dawn (Breakin' of the dawn)  
I wanna go inside every corner  
Girl you really turn me on (I wanna go I wanna go)

(Blaine)  
I wanna go knock knock  
Our bodies to the beat  
And when the morning comes (When the morning comes)  
We're letting the sun shine

(Sebastian)  
We'll stay in bed (Oh baby)  
You can't separate us  
We fit together

(Jeff)

I won't get nothing done of what I oughta do,  
It doesn't really matter to me  
I-I-I-I am here with you

(Hunter)

*pulls Rachel away from Sebastian, who looked pissed*

I can't explain to what degree I'm feelin' you  
How many triple x dreams I've had starring you  
But I got you now and i just wanna show you how to play

(puck)  
(Show you how to play)  
Goosebumps on your body  
Guide the way

(Sam and Blaine)

I wanna go all night,  
Ain't no stoppin' 'till the breakin' of the dawn (Breakin' of the dawn)  
I wanna go inside every corner (Every corner baby)

(Sebastian and Hunter)  
Girl you really turn me on  
I wanna go knock knock  
Our bodies to the beat (Knock knock to the beat)  
And when the morning comes  
We're letting the sun shine

(Hunter)

*kisses Rachel on cheek, corner of her mouth. Rachel was shocked.*  
Stay in bed,  
You cant separate us  
We fit together

(Sebastian)

I wanna go all night  
Ain't no stoppin' 'till the breakin' of the dawn  
(There ain't no stopping till the breakin' of the dawn)  
I wanna go inside every corner (Every corner every corner baby)  
Girl you really turn me on  
I wanna go knock knock  
Our bodies to the beat  
And when the morning comes (When the morning comes)

(Puck and Thad)  
We're letting the sun shine  
Stay in bed

(all)  
You cant separate us  
We fit together  
All night

(Sebastian)

I wanna go all night  
Can I go inside  
How about inside  
I wanna go all night

(Sam)  
Can I go all night  
What about inside  
Can I go inside

Sebastian: My turn alone.

Hunter: No duet.

Sebastian: Okay let's do it.

"Baby I Would"

(Sebastian)  
[Verse 1]  
Would I walk through fire just to be you, be with you baby  
Would I cross an ocean just to hold you, yea

(Hunter)  
Would I give up all I have to see you smile, to see you smile  
Would I walk through hell and not think twice

(both)

[Chorus]  
Baby I would  
Baby I will  
Baby I'll do that gladly

(Hunter)  
Be all you need  
Do anything, to make you happy

(Sebastian)

Baby I could  
Baby I can  
Do anything you ask me  
Baby I can  
Baby I could  
Baby I would

(Hunter)

[Bridge]  
I'll keep you from the cold  
I'll be there to hold you  
And if tears should find your eyes  
I would be the one to dry them  
I would risk it all to give it all to you  
Baby I?

(Sebastian)

[Verse 2]  
Would I be the harbor always there for you, right there for you baby  
Would I be the shelter that would shield you, yea  
Would I be the lovely light to light your way, to light your way honey  
And would I defend you with my life

(Both)

[Chorus]  
Baby I would  
Baby I will  
Baby I'll do that gladly

(Hunter)  
Baby I can  
Baby I could

(Sebastian)  
Baby I would (cuz you're the one i want in my world)  
I can

(Hunter)  
I could  
Baby I would

Blaine: Haha looks like its Smytheberry vs Claringberry!

Rachel: No competition, don't be silly. I'm flattered though.

Sebastian: What about you Berry?

Rachel: Next time I promise.

Blaine: Well its getting late, and I've got work in the morning.

Nick and Jeff: We've missed you, Rachel.

Jeff: I wanna see you smile *he sings *

Rachel: You both haven't changed.

Soon everyone dispersed. Sebastian was asleep, and Hunter was leaving with Blaine.

Hunter: So Miss Berry have you thought of me since our special time when I visited you.

Rachel: You mean stalked me? *she teased*

Hunter got closer. "So what will it take for you to give me a chance?"

Rachel: Honestly, I don't know. Still undecided.

Hunter: That's fair. *kisses her hand* take care, Rachel.

Blaine glares at Hunter.

Blaine: I'll see you soon,Maria.

Rachel: You better, Tony.

Soon they leave. Rachel thought everyone was gone, but Sebastian had fallen asleep on her sofa. Rachel smiled, and pt a blanket over him. And soon went to bed herself.

"What a day" Rachel told herself.

"Baby I could, baby i would..." Sebastian sang in his sleep with a smile.

A/N: This took longer than expected. My daughter kept stopping me . Lol. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	8. Chapter 7

A/N: Wow 2014 is almost a memory. A lot to look forward to in 2015. Plus last seasons of Glee and A&amp;A. I don't know how I feel about the new Warblers. From the promo and pictures I've seen, the newest Warblers aren't as cute as the old Warblers. Hopefully Hunter. And seeing Blaine back in Warbler blazer is icing on a cake. I would love to see the older Warblers come back. *cough * Sebastian, which probably wont happen since Grant's busy with the shall see. I am looking forward to seeing Rachel and Blaine perform with the Warblers. BTW HAPPY BIRTHDAY ? TO ROSS LYNCH today! In this chapter we will have Smytheberry. (Don't worry this IS a Hunter -Rachel story. C'mon we all look Sebastian right?;))

Full performance of Sing (Warblers with Blaine and Rachel) is on YouTube now. Love the song and so cute to see them sing and dance for Rachel and her smile. Hehehe. /V6Ke0pp93R8. If link doesn't work check Youtube and V6Ke0pp93R8

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, characters, or songs.

Warning: mature advised.

Rachel woke up in the middle of the night and couldn't sleep. She looked over at the clock. It was two o'clock in the morning. Since Finn passed, Rachel hasn't slept regularly. Granted that they weren't officially together when he passed, but he was her first love and dreamed of him being her last. But, life doesn't always go as planned. She does eventually need to move forward, but when and with whom. Two great guys are pursuing her, and if this had happened in high school she would've thought she was being punk'd.

Sebastian versus Hunter. Never would've she have imagined that. She didn't really know Hunter, but she knew Sebastian. He really has changed, and hopefully for the better. But, he goes to school in New York, where she just left. Surprising they never ran into one another. She doesn't know if she could do the whole long distance thing again. She's not opposed to it either. It would be one date, what harm could it do?

And Hunter has been persistent. He's handsome too. Those hazel eyes and full lips. Okay, Berry, stop thinking of guys. More important things to worry about lil Glee, and sleep.

Rachel grabbed her silk robe and slippers and walked down to the kitchen to make some tea. She looked at the couch and Sebastian was still asleep. The blanket had fallen off. He was in boxers and no shirt. Rachel isn't going to lie to herself, she looked and admired and Sebastian is just Gorgeous. How come she never noticed before? Duh maybe because he was competition and Dalton's resident Ass.

Rachel turned around, and heard Sebastian mumbled, "Or maybe because you were Finn's long lost puppy following him around."

Rachel: What?

Sebastian: Why you never noticed me is because it was always Finn. Yes you were thinking out loud...again.

Rachel: Sorry for waking you. And surprised you're still here.

Sebastian: I fell asleep. I apologize.

Rachel: Omg, Sebastian Smythe apologizing? Maybe you have changed. *teasing*

Sebastian: Funny, Berry. Now why are YOU awake?

Rachel: I couldn't sleep. Haven't slept well n awhile.

Sebastian: Finn?

Rachel: Yeah. Well part of it.

Sebastian: *sigh* I AM very sorry about Finn.

Rachel: Thank you.

Sebastian grabbed her hand and pulled her down for a hug.

Sebastian: So about that cup of tea? C'mon I'll make it for you.

Rachel: You don't have to, Sebastian.

Sebastian: Beautiful, I want to. *He intertwined his fingers with hers. Rachel smiled.*

Back at Dalton another person couldn't sleep. Hunter was tossing in his sleep. Why was Streisand Jr invading his thoughts? He found her beautiful but arrogant and frustrating. She was playing hard to get. Usually women fell to his feet especially since he has been in a Military Academy. It's not like she's perfect, she did send that Sunshine to a crack house and straight into the arms of Vocal Adrenaline. She dated a male gigolo. Yes, Hunter has done his research. Stalker much? Whatever, don't judge. It was a lot of fun watching her squirm whenever he was around her. And NOW he has to worry about Sebastian trying to steal her from him. Sebastian could have at least give him time to figure her out. Damn it Sebastard. And Berry for invading his thoughts. He could always message her, but decided to not be creepy. Where is Sebastian anyway?

Sebastian happened to be in Rachel's kitchen making them both some tea. Rachel smiled when he handed her a cup, and sat down next to her on the bar stool.

Sebastian: That was a lot of fun last night. Never would I have imagined being at a party at Rachel's and waking up in her home. Sharing tea.

Rachel: I love the company. After living with Kurt and Blaine for so long, it's a nice change.

Sebastian: I did come to see you perform in New York and it was amazing. You were my biggest competition.

Rachel: I like this side to you.

Sebastian: Well I do like you. But, I know you're not ready for relationships. And Hunter pursuing you relentlessly.

Rachel: I am single, and not ready to be tied down. But, dating I'm not against.

Sebastian: Come here Berry.

Rachel: What are you up to Smythe?

Sebastian: I'm bringing you back to bed.

Rachel: Sebastian, if all you're wanting is breasts, legs and thighs, then I suggest you go to KFC because I am a lady not some cheap value meal.

Sebastian: Rachel, what are you talking about? I was going to lay next to you and hold you until you fell asleep. Trying to seduce Berry? Not that I'd mind.

Rachel: Oh, oops, I'm sorry Seb.

Sebastian: It's okay, now shhh just lay in my arms. I'll sing YOU a lullaby.

(Sebastian)

Sometimes love's a scary place  
It's like standing in the dark  
Flying through the universe  
Trying to fix your broken heart

(Sebastian)

It's okay to let it go  
You don't have to be so brave  
Take a chance if someone else  
Is gonna sweep in and save the day

(Sebastian)

You don't have to face your fears alone  
'Cause whenever you're in trouble  
I'll know

Let me be your superhero  
There isn't a place I won't go  
Whenever you need me by your side  
I'll be there, be there

Never be afraid if you fall  
I'll carry you away from it all  
Let me be your superhero  
Let me be your superhero

Take off your mask, put down your guard  
Don't need a symbol on your chest  
It's all right for once to play  
The damsel in distress

You're gonna use up all your strength  
Trying to be so strong  
Don't have to shoulder all the weight  
Together we can take it on

You don't have to face your fears alone (You're not alone, baby)  
'Cause whenever you're in trouble  
I'll know, oh

Let me be your superhero  
There isn't a place I won't go  
Whenever you need me by your side  
I'll be there, be there

Never be afraid if you fall  
I'll carry you away from it all  
Let me be your superhero  
Let me be your superhero

Woah woah oooh  
Woah woah oooh  
Let me be your super hero  
Woah woah oooh, yeah yeah  
Woah woah oooh

Sometimes love's a scary place  
It's like standing in the dark  
Flying through the universe  
Trying to fix your broken heart  
Yeah

Let me be your superhero  
There isn't a place I won't go (I won't go)  
Whenever you need me by your side  
I'll be there, be there

Never be afraid if you fall  
I'll carry you away from it all (I'll pick you up, baby)  
Let me be your superhero  
Let me be your superhero

(Woah woah oooh)  
Yeah, I can be your superhero  
You know I will, baby  
Woah woah woah oh oh  
Let me be your superhero

Rachel snuggled into Sebastian's arms, and ran her hand through his hair and pulled him closer.

Sebastian captured her lips kissing Rachel soft and slow. Rachel had never shared a kiss that shook her to the core and returned the kiss, deepening it. The kiss became heated, but Sebastian pulled away for air.

Sebastian: Wow! Just Wow!

Rachel: Wow is right.

Sebastian: So will you go on a date with me? Take a chance? At least one date.

Rachel: One date.

Sebastian fist pumped the air. "Yes!"

Rachel laughed.

Sebastian: Beautiful laugh and Beautiful girl. And this Beautiful needs sleep.

Sebastian pulled her closer, kissing her again. Good night Rachel.

Rachel: Good night Sebastian. Right now you are my Superhero. Look out Flash.

Sebastian and Rachel fell asleep, while back at Dalton Hunter just stared at the ceiling.

A/N: Hope you liked that little Smytheberry moment, and poor Hunter. Read &amp; Review please.

.


	9. Chapter 8

A/N: 2014 is almost history, and the final season of Glee starts in a week. Can't wait to see it! Blainchel and Warbler moments. After watching the full performance of "Sing!", it inspired this chapter. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, characters or song lyrics.

Rachel woke up the next morning, and Sebastian was in the shower. Rachel smiled, and remembered how sweet Sebastian was to her, and shocked that he didn't try anything further than a few kisses. Wasn't expecting that. Or maybe he's just not THAT into you, Berry, she thought.

Before she could think about that, the shower stopped and she heard whistling. Rachel pretended to be asleep when the bathroom door opened and Sebastian was wrapped in a single towel. Rachel watched slightly through "closed" eyes. Very nice, she thought. Those abs, those muscles, hair tossled. Damn, she thought, Dalton really knows how to groom their men.

Sebastian: I know you're peeking Rachel.

Rachel: I'm asleep.

Sebastian: Oh really, *he knelt down to her face* then why can I see a peek of your eyes.

Rachel: Sorry.

Sebastian: Hey never said that I was complaining. Look as much as you want. We are legal adults now.

Rachel: And cocky Sebastian is back folks.

Sebastian: I never left, pretty girl. I have to say it was nice waking up to you.

Rachel: Thank you for being a sweetheart.

Sebastian: Hey it's not every day I am cuddling to a beautiful woman.

Rachel: Why are you awake?

Sebastian: Well, I have a few errands to run before I have to head back to school. Do you have school?

Rachel: Not today, but was thinking of visiting Blaine at Dalton.

Sebastian: How about we go to the diner near Dalton, then I'll drive you to Dalfon, run errands then pick you up so we can have our date.

Rachel: Oh really? Who said I'd go out with you today?

Sebastian: C'mon can you really resist me?

Rachel: I can..

Sebastian: Are you sure?

Rachel breathed in, " I can."

Sebastian got closer, staring in her eyes, "Positive?"

Rachel: Sebastian I can resist you just as much as I can resist Hunter.

Sebastian leaned in and kissed her lips, and she kissed back.

Sebastian pulled away and chuckled, "Told you that you couldn't resist."

Rachel: Not fair. Go get dressed, Smythe.

Sebastian: Love you too, pretty girl.

Sebastian left Rachel's room to get dressed.

Rachel: Geez Rach, you act like you've never been kissed before, she told herself.

A half an hour later, Sebastian and Rachel left for Dalton.

Meanwhile back at Dalton...

Hunter sat in the practice room waiting for Warblers rehearsal.

Blaine: Hunter, have you slept at all? You look like crap.

Hunter: Good day to you too, Blaine Warbler.

Blaine: What is YOUR problem?

Hunter: It's nothing.

Jeff and Nick Hey Warblers, Three -six are here!

Hunter: Yay...not.

Jeff: Awww Hunter boo how are you?

Hunter: I am just tired and seriously where did my cat go?

Nick: Whats going on Hunter? You've been moody since Rachel's party.

Hunter: Who says it has to do with Rachel?

Jeff: No one said its ABOUT Rachel.

Thad: Awe is Young Clarington crushing on a certain coach of the New Directions?

Blaine: And where is Sebastian?

Hunter grumbled, "Sebastian my Ass".

Blaine: Jealousy is not your color.

Hunter: Am NOT jealous. Why would I be jealous of-

Nick: Someone you don't have?

Hunter: When is practice?

Blaine: Hang on, *checking his phone,* I'll be right back.

Blaine left, and came back with Rachel.

Hunter whispered to Nick, "Damn someone upstairs is torturing me."

Jeff: Haha YOU DO like her!

Hunter: Shut up!

Trent: Hey Rachel what are YOU doing here?

Rachel: Hey guys, nope came to visit my bff Blaine. How are you all coming along?

Blaine: Warblers, let's show Miss Berry how we do things!

Rachel sat on couch, while Hunter got up and winked at her. Rachel felt her cheeks become warmer.

"Sing"

(Hunter)  
It's late in the evening  
Glass on the side  
I've been sat with you  
For most of the night  
Ignoring everybody here  
We wish they would disappear  
So maybe we could get down now

(Jeff)

I don't wanna know  
If you're getting ahead of the program

(Hunter)  
I want you to be mine, lady  
To hold your body close  
Take another step into the no-man's land  
For the longest time lady

(Nick)

I need you darling  
Come on set the tone

(Blaine)  
If you feel you're falling  
Won't you let me know

(Warblers)  
Oh-Oh-Oh-Ooh-Oh  
Oh-Oh-Oh-Ooh-Oh

(Blaine)

*Blaine grabbed Rachel's hand from Hunter's singing to her*

If you love me come on get involved  
Feel it rushing through you from your head to toe

(Hunter and Warblers)  
Oh-Oh-Oh-Ooh-Oh  
Oh-Oh-Oh-Ooh-Oh

(Hunter)

Sing!  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh [2x]

(Blaine)  
Louder!  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh

(Jeff and Nick)  
Sing!

(Hunter)  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh

(Hunter)

This love is a blaze  
I saw flames from the side of the stage  
And the fire brigade comes in a couple of days  
Until then we got nothing to say and nothing to know  
But something to drink and maybe something to smoke  
Let it go until our roads are changed  
Singing we found love in a local rave  
No, I don't really know what I'm supposed to say  
But I can just figure it out and hope and pray  
I told her my name and said, "It's nice to meet ya."  
And then she handed me a bottle of water filled with tequila.  
I already know she's a keeper  
Just from this one small act of kindness I'm in deep

(Blaine)  
If anybody finds out  
I'm meant to drive home but I've drunk all of it now, not  
Sobering up we just sit on the couch

(Hunter)  
One thing led to another  
Now she's kissing my mouth

(Hunter)

*Hunter cupped Rachel's face, singing to her*

I need you darling  
Come on set the tone  
If you feel you're falling  
Won't you let me know

(Blaine and Warblers)  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-ooh  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-ooh  
If you love me come on get involved  
Feel it rushing through you from your head to toe

(Blaine)  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-ooh  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-ooh

(Warblers)

Sing!  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh [2x]

(Jeff)  
Louder!  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
Sing!  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh

(Hunter and Blaine)

Can you feel it? All the guys in here don't even wanna dance  
Can you feel it? All that I can hear is music from the back  
Can you feel it? Found you hiding here so won't you take my hand darling  
Before the beat kicks in again  
Can you feel it?  
Can you feel it?

(Nick and Jeff)

Sing!  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh [2x]  
I need you darling  
Come on set the tone

(Trent)  
If you feel you're falling  
Won't you let me know

(Thad)  
Louder!  
Sing!

(Hunter)  
If you love me come on get involved  
Feel it rushing through you from your head to toe  
Louder!

(Blaine)  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh [2x]

(Hunter)  
Sing!

Rachel was on couch that was spun around by the Warblers.

Rachel: Wooo! Omg that was flawless!

Blaine: Take notes Rachel, the Warblers are back!

Rachel: New Directions are too, well in progress. The ones we better watch out for is Vocal Adrenaline now that Shue is in charge.

Blaine: Oh my gosh...you're right. Shue is going down.

Rachel: Should be a challenge for sure. But all with a common goal, to show Sue how wrong she is and how important the arts and glee are. Our teams need us to mentor them.

Nick: I knew I loved you, will you marry me? *joking*

Rachel: Well Nicholas, that would require dating and a proposal and ring.

Nick: Hmm taking mental notes now.

Rachel: Haha never change, Nick.

Blaine: Again, she's not getting married until MUCH MUCH later.

Rachel: And how long is that?

Blaine: When I'm dead...

Rachel: Hunter? Are you okay?

*Hunter just sat on sofa, staring at her.*

Hunter: So Rachel, where is lover boy, Sebastian?

Rachel: I beg your pardon?

*The door opened, *

?: Lover boy Sebastian is here.

Hunter: Sebastian...

Rachel linked arms through Sebastian's. Hunter felt like his heart ripped into pieces.

Rachel looked at Blaine: Is he okay?

Blaine just shrugged his shoulders.

Sebastian: Are you ready to go, Rachel?

Rachel: Always. Bye guys.

Hunter walked out. He got to his dorm and hit the wall.

"Where Do I Go From Here?" (A/N: NKOTB)

(Hunter)  
Where do I go from here? Do I tell you I still love you?  
And where do I go from here? Do I tell you I still miss you?  
Can't you see, you're a part of me?  
Don't you know, I can't let you go?  
My problems are few when I am with you, what should I do?  
I don't know, I don't know.

Where...  
Picture me not loving you, picture you, what you're going through.  
My problems...

Where...  
Where do I go, where do I go from here?  
Where do I go, where do I go from here?  
Tell me do I tell you that I love you,  
tell me do I tell you that I need you,  
where do I go from here?  
Tell me... [repeat &amp; fade]

Hunter: What do I do now? How can I show Rachel what I'm feeling is Real?

A/N: Sorry so short, but hope you enjoyed this chapter. Read &amp; Review.


	10. Chapter 9

A/N: Happy New Year! New chapter of 2015. Thank you for the response to Make it Real'. One week until the final season of Glee to begin. I will update The Perfect You soon. At the moment I am having Writers Block for that story. So I'd update this story. So it looks like Hunter has a crush on Rachel and a bit jealous because she was spending time with Sebastian. In this chapter, the New Directions will have a w"friendly" face off with the Warblers and Vocal Adrenaline. Hunter will be able to see Rachel again. Perhaps more Claringberry interaction. Yes or no? Not so much Sebastian in this chapter. I know I'm sad too, but face it, Hunter is pretty hot too. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, characters or song lyrics used.

Rachel was sitting at her usual table at Lima Bean, when Sebastian snuck up on her.

Sebastian: Boo!

Rachel: Oh hi Sebastian.

Sebastian: Geez Berry can you be more enthusiastic?

Rachel: Oh I'm sorry. "Eek! It's Grant Gustin!" *fangirling*

Sebastian: Okay Smartass.

Rachel: Yea, but you love my ass since you're always grabbing it.

Sebastian: Well I can't help you've been blessed with curves in all the right places. *he winked*

Rachel: So what can I do for you, Sebastian?

Sebastian: Who says I want anything?

Rachel: Because you're Sebastian.

Sebastian: I just came by to tell you that I am heading back to school, but I will call you. I don't know if we will work out or not. But, I'd love to see what happens. I cant make any promises. I care about you, Rachel. I may even love you. I know long distance relationships have a 50-50 percent chance for success.

Rachel: I hate that you're leaving. This isn't goodbye, it's a see you soon. *leaning over for a kiss*

Sebastian rested his forehead on Rachel's. "Why did we waste time in high school?"

Rachel: Well you were busy chasing Blaine, being an ass, stealing, blackmailing, assault...

Sebastian: Love you too, Rach.

Rachel: It just wasn't our time.

Sebastian: I'd better get going. But you better call, Skype, text, and if you need me I'll be on the first flight. I love you, Rachel.

Rachel: Ditto.

Sebastian: Wait what did you say?

Rachel: Smythe are you going to talk or kiss me? I'm not getting any younger. And I may love you, but maybe more as friends and see where it goes.

Sebastian cupped her face and kissed her.

Rachel pulled away and smiled. Sebastian sighed, winked, and then gone in a flash.

Rachel: Damn that man is like a ninja, never know when he will appear. Same can be said about another Warbler who wouldn't escape her thoughts...Hunter.

Rachel got her refill of coffee and headed to McKinley for a friendly face off with the Warblers and Vocal Adrenaline . It will be nice to see Blaine and Mr. Shue. And she will get to see Hunter too.

Hunter: Anderson, why are we going to McKinley again?

Blaine: Well myself, Me. Shue and Rachel thought it would be fun to have a friendly face off between one another. It will be fun.

Thad: Figure you would be happy to see Rachel again, Hunter.

Hunter: Why would I care? She's with Sebastian, * he said sarcastically *

Blaine: No she's not. Besides Sebastian is heading back to school.

Hunter: Whatever.

Blaine: You have it bad, Clarington. You're not the first guy to fall for Berry.

About two hours later, the Warblers entered McKinley's auditorium for the face off.

Mr. Shue: Blaine Anderson and the Warblers have entered the building.

Kurt: Blaine and the Pips.

Blaine: Are we ready to do this?

Rachel glanced at Hunter and smiled. Hunter winked, returning a half smile that Rachel found somewhat sexy.

Rachel: Okay everyone welcome to our friendly face off. New Directions go first.

New Directions: More friends than you know

"You Have More Friends Than You Know"

(Marley)  
Mmm... Ohhh  
We feel,  
We hear,  
Your pain,  
Your fear  
But we're here,  
To say,  
Who you are,  
Is okay

(Jake)

And you don't have to go through this on your own  
You're not alone

(Jake/Marley)

You have more friends than you know  
Some who surround you  
Some you are destined to meet  
You'll have more love in your life

(Jane)

Don't let go, give it time

(Roderick)

Take it slow  
Those who love you the most, may need more time to grow

(Marley)

It's gonna be okay (It's gonna be okay)  
You have more friends than you know

(Spencer)

Be brave,  
Be strong  
You are loved,  
You belong

(Jane)

Some day soon (Some day soon)  
You will see (You will see)

(Roderick)

You're exactly

Who you're supposed to be

(Jake)

And you don't have to go through this on your own (Ooh!)  
You're not (You're not!)  
Alone (You're not alone, no, no)

*Rachel suddenly thought of Finn, and broke down in tears. Blaine walked over next to Rachel and drapped an arm around her and let her cry on his shoulder, Hunter thought that should be his shoulder Rachel leans on*

(All)

You have more friends than you know  
Some who surround you  
Some you are destined to meet  
You'll have more love in your life  
Don't let go

(Marley)

Give it time (Give it time)  
Take it slow (Take it slow)  
Those who love you the most (May need more time to grow)  
It's gonna be okay (Gonna be okay)  
You have more friends than you know

(Jake)

Be who you are  
Learn to forgive

(Jane)

(Spencer)

It's not about who you love

But how you live! (But how you live!)

(You have more!) friends than you know (Than you know!)

(Jake)  
Some who surround you (Yeah!)  
Some you are destined (to meet)

You'll have more (More!) love in your life

Don't let go, give it time (Give it time)

(Roderick)

Take it slow (Take it slow)

Those who love you the most (may need more time to grow)

(Marley)

It's gonna be okay (It's gonna be okay)

(Jane)

You have more friends than you know..  
It's gonna be okay

Rachel: Way to go New Directions! *wiping her eyes* Up next Vocal Adrenaline.

Vocal Adrenaline: Living on a Prayer

"Livin' On A Prayer"

(Jayson)  
Once upon a time not so long ago

Tommy used to work on the docks  
Union's been on strike  
He's down on his luck...  
It's tough, so tough

(Sunshine)

Gina works the diner all day  
Working for her man,  
She brings home her pay  
For love, for love

(Jessica)

She says, "We've gotta hold on to what we've got.  
It doesn't make a difference if we make it or not.  
We've got each other and that's a lot.  
For love we'll give it a shot."

(All)

[Chorus:]  
Whoa, we're half way there  
Whoa, livin' on a prayer  
Take my hand and we'll make it - I swear  
Whoa, livin' on a prayer

(Tony)

Tommy's got his six string in hock  
Now he's holding in  
What he used to make it talk  
So tough, it's tough

(Jessica)

Gina dreams of running away  
When she cries in the night  
Tommy whispers,  
"Baby, it's okay, someday...

(Tony/Jessica)

...We've gotta hold on to what we've got.  
It doesn't make a difference if we make it or not.  
We've got each other and that's a lot.  
For love we'll give it a shot."

(All)

[Chorus]

Livin' on a prayer

(Tony)

We've gotta hold on ready or not  
You live for the fight when it's all that you've got

(All)

[Chorus 2x and fading]

Me. Shue: Vocal Adrenaline are back! Good luck everyone, and Warblers you're last.

Warblers: Girl on TV (A/N: By LFO, RIP Rich Cronin)

"Girl On TV"

(Hunter)

Oooh,Yeahhhh,I'm wishin' on a fallin' star,  
wonderin' where you are...I wish...

(Hunter with Warblers)

[Chorus]

(Hunter)

I wish for you on a fallin' star,wonderin'  
where you are,do I ever cross your mind,In  
the warm sunshine,she's from the city of angels,like  
Betty Davis,James Dean,and Gable,never know  
what she means to me.I fell for the girl that's on TV.

*Hunter stares lovingly at Rachel, and smiles*

(Hunter)

[Verse 1]

(Hunter)

Met her at a counter affair,she wore a green dress,and  
everybody was there,felt out of place till she looked  
into my your hand around 9 P.M. about  
never gonna be the same had to  
be on a movie screen to be the leading lady  
in all my dreams...  
Shooby-doo-wop,and scobby snacks,met a fly girl  
and i can't relax,the only problem is she's  
a movie star,Oh,my friends,they won't believe me,if  
they could only see me,at the risk of sounding  
cheesy,i think i fell for the girl on TV.

(Hunter with the Warblers)

[Repeat Chorus]

(Hunter)

[Verse 2]

Everybody knows her name,Wanna take a picture and  
their glad she came,But I just want to be there when  
she's down,down(Be there when she's down)  
I don't want her autograph,I just want to call her up  
and make her laugh,Never had to be on a movie  
screen,To be the leading lady in all my dreams.  
Shooby doo-wap &amp; scooby snacks,  
I Met a fly girl and I can't relax  
The only problem is she's a movie star,  
Oh,My friends they won't believe me  
If they could only see me,At the risk of sounding  
cheezy,I think I fell for the girl on TV.

(Warblers)

[Repeat Chorus]

[Bridge]

(Hunter)

I'm wishin' on a star...and wonderin' where you are  
Do i cross your mind?In the warm sunshine?

[Hunter's Rap]

Yeah,So I wish for you on a bright shining star,  
Every where I look there you are,There you are  
It's the girl in the green dress,  
She took my breath away,And now I look to the sky,  
For a better day,To the beach shore and scooby snacks,  
I met a fly girl and I can't relax,  
Never had to be on a movie screen  
Cause she's the leading lady in all my dreams,I wish

(Warblers)

[Repeat Chorus]

Everyone clapped. "Way to go everyone!" Rachel exclaimed.

Me Shue:Well we better head back to Carmel. Blaine and Rachel, see you at the end when Vocal Adrenaline takes over! I say Vocal Adrenaline won! But grew job everyone!

Rachel: Good luck, don't forget I know your tricks the best, Shue. I say three way tie to be fair *cough* New Directions

Blaine: Warblers..enough said. To be honest, Vocal Adrenaline did better. Guess we should go too.

Hunter walked over to Rachel.

Hunter: Hello Rachel

Rachel: Hunter..

Hunter: Look I'm not going to waste anymore time. Will you go out with me? Take a chance on me. Forget Sebastard.

Rachel: I don't know. You're a student.

Hunter: I am 18, and last time I checked you're not my teacher.

Rachel: Hmmm, okay one date. After that will you leave me alone?

Hunter: After one date, baby, you're going to want more.

Rachel: It better be epic.

Hunter crashed his lips upon hers. Taking Rachel's breath away.

Hunter kissed corner of her mouth and said, "Was that epic enough for you? See you soon beautiful."

Hunter looked back, winking and left. And leaving Rachel wanting more.

Rachel: Oh boy, I'm in trouble..

A/N: Read &amp; Review


	11. Chapter 10

A/N: Welcome back! Wow made it to Chapter 10, and honestly never expected it to go beyond a few chapters. Only 6 days until the two hour premiere of Glee, the final season.

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, characters or songs used.

Hunter was on the bus headed back to Dalton after the face off with the New Directions and Vocal Adrenaline. Vocal Adrenaline had one that battle, but what was more important to Hunter was the kiss he shared with Rachel. She wants something epic, and he left her with a epic kiss.

Blaine: Hunter can I give you advice?

Hunter: Not especially but I doubt that will stop you.

Blaine: Stop trying so hard.

Hunter: Excuse me/

Blaine: You're trying too hard. You're the male version of Rachel. The more you push her, the further you will scare her away. She is my bff and I don't want her to get hurt. Plus you have competition because Sebastian will fight for her. Just saying.

Hunter: That is what you think,Anderson. Smythe is Long gone by now.

Soon they arrived back at Dalton, and Hunter hurried to his dorm. Just as he opened his door, he was replaying the kiss in his head,.and didn't notice someone was in his room.

? You think you have a chance, but just know you don't stand a chance, Clarington.

Hunter: Sebastian what the hell are YOU doing here? I thought you were leaving to go back to school?

Sebastian: I plan to, but no before I tell you to stay away from Rachel. She's all mine.

Hunter: I doubt that. Rachel will decide. Plus you have nothing to offer her. You live long distance, and I am right here waiting until she's ready.

Sebastian: I don't lose, Hunter.

Hunter: Neither do I.

Sebastian: I have been in love Rachel ever since I met her.

Hunter: You tried to blackmail her and nearly blinded her Blainey bear.

Sebastian: You stole and cheated too.

Sebastian: Rachel will decide. I have a song just for her. I'd better call her.

Rachel: Hello?

Sebastian: Hi baby..

Rachel: Sebastian? I thought you left?

Sebastian: I'm leaving tonight. You know I cant leave without saying goodbye to my favorite girl.

Rachel: Awww Sebastian you're sweet.

Sebastian: Oh, Hunter is here too.

Rachel: Hunter.

Hunter: Rachel, don't act like you don't know me. We kissed and I was epic.

Sebastian: Wait what? You kissed MY Rachel?!

Rachel: He caught me off guard.

Hunter: You didn't pull back.

Rachel: Please don't fight over me.

Sebastian: I miss you. I have a song for you. And want Hunter up with me.

Rachel: I'm listening...

What If" (A/N: What if by LFO)

(Hunter)

Marilyn broke the heart of Joe D'maggio  
oh where'd that horse and carriage go?  
In the castle I'll build for you  
on an island meant just for two  
would it be just stuck around  
what if all that's lost was found  
what if I could be, the only one that she'd ever dream of

(Sebastian)

If I were some movie star  
with some big expensive car  
at some big first night premiere  
with Ben Affleck and Richard Gere  
would you give me just one look  
if I wrote some obscure book  
would you give me just one chance  
in some other circumstance

(Hunter)

Someone like me, deserves someone like you  
lalalalalalalala

(Sebastian)

Played a part of Joe D'maggio  
oh where'd that horse and carriage go?  
In the castle I'll build for you  
on an island meant just for two  
would it be just stuck around  
what if all that's lost was found  
what if I could be, the only one that she'd ever dream of

(Hunter)

If I was the great Houdini  
granting wishes like a geni  
If I were some big tough guy  
who went to Mars and made you cry  
told you lie couse they say  
nice guys will lose anyway  
In some other circumstance  
would you give me just one chance?

(Hunter)

Someone like me, deserves someone like you  
lalalalalalalala

(Sebastian)

Played a part of Joe D'maggio  
oh where'd that horse and carriage go?  
Or the castle I'll build for you  
on an island meant just for two  
would it be just stuck around  
what if all that's lost was found  
what if I could be, the only one that she'd ever dream of

(Sebastian)

What if I (What if I was the only one)  
what if I was the only one  
If I were a super hero  
a good fella like De'niro  
if I could face all my fears  
and dated girls like Britney Spears  
wore black leather on a Harley  
in Jamaica like Bob Marley  
in some other circumstance  
would you give me just one chance?

(Hunter)

Played a part of Joe D'maggio  
oh where'd that horse and carriage go?  
Or the castle I'll build for you  
on an island meant just for two  
would it be just stuck around  
what if all that's lost was found  
what if I could be, the only one that she'd ever dream of

(Sebastian)

Played a part of Joe D'maggio  
oh where'd that horse and carriage go?  
Or the castle I'll build for you  
on an island meant just for two  
would it be just stuck around

(Hunter)  
what if all that's lost was found

(Sebastian)  
what if I could be, the only one that she'd ever dream of

Sebastian: I will talk to you soon, pretty girl. Both of us want you and each will fight for you because I certainly will.

Hunter: We will see wanna be Disney Prince.

Sebastian: Is that your comeback? Lame dude.

Rachel: Boys, I don't have time. We shall see who it is I decide to be with. Have a safe flight, Seb. And Hunter we shall talk later.

Sebastian: Love you babe.

Hunter: Not as much as I do, I can make I real for her.

Rachel hung up, and just as Sebastian turned to leave he simply said, "Rachel's mine. Deal with it. Take Care Clarington.

Hunter: Operation Claringberry begins now...

A/N: Battle begins for Rachel's heart. I was almost tempted to bring back Brody but I think Sebastian vs hunter is better. What do you think? Sorry so short. Rate &amp; Review


	12. Chapter 11

When u read next chapter of the perfect you that I updated today, continue the story or do an epilogue? A/N: I am going to gas forward story a bit to Sectionals. Time for the three show choirs to compete against each other. Plus Sebastian vs Hunter for Rachel's heart. Who will win? We shall see. Happy Reading!

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee,characters or song lyrics.

A month has passed, and it was time for Sectionals. This was a must win for all three show choirs. New Directions needed this win in order to keep Sue from shutting them down again. The Warblers needed the win for redemption. And Vocal Adrenaline to get back to their winning glory. All three felt they were ready, but how coaches.

Kurt: Oh my Gaga, ready do you think they are ready? What if they can' it off?!

Rachel: Geez way to be supportive Kurtsie. Have faith. Because I do, and no matter what happens, I believe in our kids just like Mr. Shue always believed in us. Plus I safe guarded our set list and no one is starving themselves. And knowing Blaine, he will make sure all of the Warblers are clean. No shenanigans today.

?: Aww Rachel,.where is the fun in that?

Kurt: Meerkat.

Sebastian: Betty White. Oh btw Kurt, Betty White called and wants her face and clothes back

Kurt: Very funny. Why do we associate with him again, Rachel? I'll see you with the kids in a few.

Rachel: Haha. Why do you give him a hard time?

Sebastian: I'd rather YOU give me a "hard" time but you're busy. And you're right, I need to be nicer especially since he's your bed friend and I won't brownie points. I'll apologize and behave.

Rachel: Just be nicer and plus HE needs to be nicer too. Now,what are you doing here?

Sebastian: You honestly think I'd miss Sectionals?

Rachel: Is that all?

Sebastian: I came to see you, pretty girl, and to annoy Hunter. Let the battle for Team Rachel begin. Speaking of, any plan for afterwards?

Rachel: Are you asking me out?

Sebastian: If you would like for it to be...

Rachel: Well...maybe...we shall see after the competition.

Sebastian: Sounds fair, need a kiss for luck?

Rachel: A kiss would be nice.

Sebastian: Well a kiss is what you will receive. Plus I'll show you who is more epic.

Rachel: Sebastian...

Sebastian: I'll play nice.

Rachel: Thank you. And its flattering by the way. I just don't want to hurt anyone. So no pressure okay? I have enough to deal with.

Sebastian: I know, pretty girl. Now close your eyes.

Rachel closes her eyes.

Sebastian leaned in kissing both eyes , cheek, and then lips in a sweet kiss.

Rachel smiled. Sebastian truly was very sweet when he wanted to be.

Sebastian: Good luck beautiful. I'll remain neutral today.

Rachel: Liar!

Sebastian: Haha caught me. Once a Warbler, always a Warbler. But good luck I know how important this is to you.

Rachel: Thanks, and now you need to live so I can meet with my New Directions.

Sebastian: Go Nude Erections!

Rachel: It is New Directions, remember the name Smythe.

Rachel smiled, as she went to meet with her show choir.

Kurt: Meerkat gone?

Rachel: Kurt, as I told Sebastian, please be nice to one another!

Kurt: Well I've already given pep talk to the group. Any last words?

Rachel looked around and couldn't be more proud.

Rachel: I want you all to go out there and be yourselves, have fun, smile and no matter what the outcome is, I'm proud of each of you. Bring it in and lets kick some Warblers and Vocal Adrenaline asses today! Blaine and Schuester are going down!

Rachel and the ND walked out to the stage area. Vocal Adrenaline were going first. The Warblers were in their seats.

Rachel: Me Shue: Good luck today!

WS: Thank you, Rachel, to you and Blaine also. My kids..both growing up so fast.

Rachel hugged Shue and walked out to take her seats. Behind her was Hunter who stared at her, winking. Rachel felt her face get warm. Then saw Sebastian sitting next to Blaine. He mouthed "Love you." Wow how is she supposed to choose? She thought.

Announcer: Welcome to Ohio show Choi sectionals 2015. Up first is from Carmel High School...Vocal Adrenaline.

V.A. Setlist

#1- Bohemian rhapsody by Queen

Bohemian Rhapsody"

Is this the real life?  
Is this just fantasy?  
Caught in a landslide,  
No escape from reality.

Open your eyes,  
Look up to the skies and see,  
I'm just a poor boy, I need no sympathy,  
Because I'm easy come, easy go,  
Little high, little low,  
Anyway the wind blows doesn't really matter to me, to me.

Mama, just killed a man,  
Put a gun against his head,  
Pulled my trigger, now he's dead.  
Mama, life had just begun,  
But now I've gone and thrown it all away.

Mama, ooh,  
Didn't mean to make you cry,  
If I'm not back again this time tomorrow,  
Carry on, carry on as if nothing really matters.

Too late, my time has come,  
Sent shivers down my spine,  
Body's aching all the time.  
Goodbye, everybody, I've got to go,  
Gotta leave you all behind and face the truth.

Mama, ooh (anyway the wind blows),  
I don't wanna die,  
I sometimes wish I'd never been born at all.

I see a little silhouetto of a man,  
Scaramouche, Scaramouche, will you do the Fandango?  
Thunderbolt and lightning,  
Very, very frightening me.  
(Galileo) Galileo.  
(Galileo) Galileo,  
Galileo Figaro  
Magnifico.

I'm just a poor boy, nobody loves me.  
He's just a poor boy from a poor family,  
Spare him his life from this monstrosity.

Easy come, easy go, will you let me go?  
Bismillah! No, we will not let you go. (Let him go!)  
Bismillah! We will not let you go. (Let him go!)  
Bismillah! We will not let you go. (Let me go!)  
Will not let you go. (Let me go!)  
Never, never let you go  
Never let me go, oh.  
No, no, no, no, no, no, no.  
Oh, mama mia, mama mia (Mama mia, let me go.)  
Beelzebub has a devil put aside for me, for me, for me.

So you think you can stone me and spit in my eye?  
So you think you can love me and leave me to die?  
Oh, baby, can't do this to me, baby,  
Just gotta get out, just gotta get right outta here.

(Oh, yeah, oh yeah)

Nothing really matters,  
Anyone can see,  
Nothing really matters,  
Nothing really matters to me.

Anyway the wind blows.

#2- Sister Christian by Night Ranger

"Sister Christian"

Sister Christian  
Oh, the time has come  
And you know that you're the only one  
To say, okay  
Where you going  
What you looking for  
You know those boys  
Don't want to play no more with you  
It's true

You're motoring  
What's your price for flight  
In finding mister right  
You'll be alright tonight

Babe, you know  
You're growing up so fast  
And mama's worrying  
That you won't last  
To say, let's play  
Sister Christian  
There's so much in life  
Don't you give it up  
Before your time is due  
It's true  
It's true, yeah

Motoring  
What's your price for flight  
You've got him in your sight  
And driving thru the night  
Motoring  
What's your price for flight  
In finding mister right  
You'll be alright tonight

[Instrumental Interlude]

Motoring  
What's your price for flight  
In finding mister right  
You'll be alright tonight  
Motoring  
What's your price for flight  
In finding mister right  
You'll be alright tonight

Sister Christian  
Oh, the time has come  
And you know that you're the only one  
To say, okey  
But you're motoring  
Yeaaaaah, motoring

The crowd clapped, and the Warblers made their way backstage. Hunter stopped to kiss her cheek and whispered, "I missed you beautiful. See you after the show."

Rachel's jaw dropped, while Sebastian glared at Hunter. Blaine didn't look happy either.

Announcer: From Westerville Ohio..the Dalton Academy Warblers!

Hunter: I'm Hunter Clarington, we're the Dalton Academy Warblers, hope you enjoy the show.

Set list Warblers

#1 It Girl-Jason Derulo

It Girl"

(Hunter)  
I've been looking under rocks and breaking locks  
Just tryna find ya  
I've been like a maniac insomniac,  
Five steps behind ya  
Tell them other girls, they can hit the exit  
Check please...  
Cause I finally found the girl of my dreams  
Much more than a Grammy award,  
That's how much you mean to me

(Hunter with Warblers)

[Chorus:]  
You could be my it girl  
Baby you're the shit girl  
Lovin' you could be a crime  
Crazy how we fit girl,  
This is it girl  
Give me 25 to life  
I just wanna rock all night long,  
And put you in the middle of my spotlight  
You could be my it girl  
You're my biggest hit girl

(Hunter)

Let me play it loud  
Let me play it loud like...  
Oh oh oh oh [x2]  
Let me play it loud  
Let me play it loud like...  
Oh oh oh oh [x2]  
Let me play it loud

You can't help but turn them heads  
Knockin' them dead  
Dropping like flies around you  
If I get your body close not letting go  
Hoping you're about to  
Tell them other guys they can lose your number  
You're done!  
They don't get another shot cause you're love drunk!  
Like a TV show playing re-runs  
Every chance I get,  
I'm a turn you on

[Chorus:]  
You could be my it girl  
Baby you're the shit girl  
Lovin' you could be a crime  
Crazy how we fit girl  
This is it girl  
Give me 25 to life  
I just wanna rock all night long  
And put you in the middle of my spotlight  
You could be my it girl  
You're my biggest hit girl

Let me play it loud  
Let me play it loud like...  
Oh oh oh oh [x2]  
Let me play it loud  
Let me play it loud like...  
Oh oh oh oh [x2]  
Let me play it loud

[Bridge:]  
Can't seem to stop you from running, running  
Through my, through my mind, mind  
Just keep it coming, coming  
'Til I make you mine, mine  
You've got that something, something  
I wanna be with girl (wanna be with girl)  
You're my greatest hit girl (greatest hit girl)  
Just say this is it girl...

Hey baby...  
Don't you know you're my it girl

[Chorus:]  
You could be my it girl  
Baby you're the shit girl  
Lovin' you could be a crime  
Crazy how we fit girl  
This is it girl,  
Give me 25 to life  
I just wanna rock all night long  
And put you in the middle of my spotlight  
You could be my it girl  
You're my biggest hit girl

Let me play it loud  
Let me play it loud like...  
Oh oh oh oh [x2]  
Let me play it loud  
Let me play it loud like...  
Oh oh oh oh [x2]  
Let me play it loud

Let me hear you singing like...  
Oh oh oh oh [x2]  
Everybody in the crowd  
Let me hear you singing like  
This is it girl.

#2 song- If Tomorrow Never Comes by Garth Brooks

"If Tomorrow Never Comes"

Sometimes late at night  
I lie awake and watch her sleeping  
She's lost in peaceful dreams  
So I turn out the lights and lay there in the dark  
And the thought crosses my mind  
If I never wake up in the morning  
Would she ever doubt the way I feel  
About her in my heart

If tomorrow never comes  
Will she know how much I loved her  
Did I try in every way to show her every day  
That she's my only one  
And if my time on earth were through  
And she must face the world without me  
Is the love I gave her in the past  
Gonna be enough to last  
If tomorrow never comes

'Cause I've lost loved ones in my life  
Who never knew how much I loved them  
Now I live with the regret  
That my true feelings for them never were revealed  
So I made a promise to myself  
To say each day how much she means to me  
And avoid that circumstance  
Where there's no second chance to tell her how I feel

If tomorrow never comes  
Will she know how much I loved her  
Did I try in every way to show her every day  
That she's my only one  
And if my time on earth were through  
And she must face the world without me  
Is the love I gave her in the past  
Gonna be enough to last  
If tomorrow never comes

So tell that someone that you love  
Just what you're thinking of  
If tomorrow never comes

Blaine and his friends were on their feet. He was glad some of the old Warblers showed up for support. Blaine couldn't be more proud. And he could've sworn he told Hunter to back off of Rachel.

Rachel cheered and then headed backstage with her team.

Hunter passed by and pulled her aside, "So you and me later?"

Blaine: Hunter, lets go.

Hunter: Sooner or later, you're going to give me a chance, Rachel.

Blaine: Good luck New Directions!

Rachel: Okay ND, go out there and prove everyone wrong and have fun. I love you guys.

Rachel made her way back to her seat and found herself in between..Sebastian AND Hunter.

how did THAT happen?!

Rachel looked at Blaine,who shrugged and smirked. Rachel felt like Bella in New moon sitting between Jake and Michael at the movie theatre.

Annoucer: From Lima, Ohio its the McKinley High's the NEW DIRECTIONS!

ND Set List

Song #1: Stronger by Britney Spears

"Stronger"

(Marley)

Ooh hey, yeah

Hush, just stop  
There's nothing you can do or say, baby  
I've had enough

(Jane)  
I'm not your property as from today, baby  
You might think that I won't make it on my own  
But now I'm…

(ND)

[Chorus:]  
Stronger than yesterday  
Now it's nothing but my way  
My lonliness ain't killing me no more  
I'm stronger

(Kitty)

That I ever thought that I could be, baby  
I used to go with the flow  
Didn't really care 'bout me  
You might think that I can't take it, but you're wrong  
'Cause now I'm…

(ND)

[CHORUS:]  
Stronger than yesterday  
Now it's nothing but my way  
My lonliness ain't killing me no more  
I'm stronger

(Roderick)

Come on, now  
Oh, yeah

(Marley)

Here I go, on my own  
I don't need nobody, better off alone  
Here I go, on my own now  
I don't need nobody, not anybody  
Here I go, alright, here I go

(ND)

[Repeat CHORUS]

(Kitty)

Stronger than yesterday  
Now it's nothing but my way  
My lonliness ain't killing me no more

(All)  
I'm stronger

Rachel: WooHoo! That's MY Team!

Sebastian: That was amazing,.and nice to see Marley not pass out this time.

Hunter: Rachel would've been better.

Sebastian: How would you know, Clarington? You weren't around then.

Hunter: She must have been good if you tried blackmailing her to drop out

Blaine: Hunter has a point.

Rachel: That was the past and I have forgiven him already.

Sebastian: Thank you Rachel, and I am truly sorry. Not my finest moments.

Rachel: I believe in second chances, and I mean, isn't that what you want to Hunter? Second Chances?

Sebastian: Time for Song #2.

Song #2: Chasing Pavements by Adele

"Chasing Pavements"

(Marley)

I've made up my mind,  
Don't need to think it over  
If I'm wrong, I am right  
Don't need to look no further,  
This ain't lust  
I know this is love

But if I tell the world  
I'll never say enough  
'cause it was not said to you  
And that's exactly what I need to do  
If I end up with you

[Chorus:]  
Should I give up?  
Or should I just keep chasin' pavements  
Even if it leads nowhere?  
Or would it be a waste  
Even if I knew my place?  
Should I leave it there?  
Should I give up?  
Or should I just keep chasin' pavements  
Even if it leads nowhere?

I build myself up  
And fly around in circles  
Waitin' as my heart drops  
And my back begins to tingle  
Finally, could this be it

[Chorus:]  
Or should I give up?  
Or should I just keep chasin' pavements  
Even if it leads nowhere?  
Or would it be a waste  
Even if I knew my place?  
Should I leave it there?

Should I give up?  
Or should I just keep chasin' pavements  
Even if it leads nowhere?

Should I give up?  
Or should I just keep on chasin' pavements  
Even if it leads nowhere?  
Or would it be a waste  
Even if I knew my place?  
Should I leave it there?

Should I give up?  
Or should I just keep on chasin' pavements?  
Should I just keep on chasin' pavements?  
Ohh oh

[Chorus:]  
should I give up?  
Or should I just keep chasin' pavements  
Even if it leads nowhere?  
Or would it be a waste  
Even if I knew my place?  
Should I leave it there?

should I give up?  
Or should I just keep chasin' pavements  
Even if it leads nowhere?

Rachel smiled with pride. Blaine did as well.

Blaine: Wow, well done Rachel and Kurt. We may have a tough competition. Either way, I'm proud of both teams.

Rachel: I agree.

Blaine: Its time for the judges to make the decision. Lets head up to the stage.

Sebastian: Good luck, beautiful.

Rachel: Thank you.

Hunter smirked,.and mocked Sebastian is a nasily voice "Good luck, beautiful."

Sebastian: Just remember Hunter, I don't give up what i want. I want Rachel.

Hunter: So do I.

Sebastian: Then stop being a prick and fight for her. Not by being a jealous, immature ass.

Jeff and Nick: Damn Face off!

Trent:100 bucks on Sebastian. Anybody?

Blaine: Guys we're all friends here. Lets go.. *whispering to Trent* 20 bucks on Sebastian and $20 bucks on Hunter, I'm staying neutral.

Soon everyone was on stage.

Announcer: The results are in. In third place, from Carmel High School..Vocal Adrenaline! Congratulations!

Announcer: And the winner for sectionals 2015"is... A tie! New directions and Warblers you're both going Regionals!

Both teams cheered and Blaine hugged Rachel and Blaine.

After the celebration Blaine offered to take both teams out to celebrate.

Sebastian: So Rachel will you escort me to this celebration?

Hunter: Aww Sebastian we would love to thank you.

Sebastian: I meant Rachel.

Rachel: How about we all go? I'll be on the arm of two of the hottest guys around. That's fair right?

Sebastian: Whatever you want hun.

Hunter grabbed Rachel's hand. "Come on Smythe, try to keep up old man."

Rachel smiled, kissing both guys cheeks. "It will be fun Sebastian."

Sebastian: Yes fun yay! *mental note, Hunter is going down!* What the hell just happened?

A/N: Wow the battle begins lol. The Warblers and betting pools lol. READ &amp; Review.


	13. Chapter 12

A/N: To clarify, this IS a Hunter/Rachel story, although bringing Sebastian in temporarily for a little rivalry for Rachel's heart. A little fighting for Rachel Berry. Rachel never does anything easy. I apologize for confusing anyone. Claringberry will happen. Just please be patient as I work my way towards it. Thanks.:)

Disclaimer:: I do not own Glee, characters or song lyrics.

Rachel sat in her car with Kurt, Sebastian and Hunter heading to Chili's for dinner to celebrate. Hunter and Sebastian were pouting in the backseat, while Kurt chatted with Rachel.

Sebastian: I don't remember inviting you to horde on my date.

Hunter: She invited us both. Plus I had my sights on her first. You're not being a good sharer, Smythe.

Sebastian: That's because I DON'T share especially Rachel.

Hunter: You don't own her. You're not her boyfriend.

Sebastian: Neither are you. Lalalala

Kurt: Both of you need to be quiet.

Rachel: C'mon guys this will be fun. It has been so long since I have been anywhere fun.

Kurt: This is very true. Tho has been a difficult time ever since Finn passed.

Hunter: I am sorry about that.

Kurt : Besides myself and Blaine get final approval because we are here besties.

Rachel: I want the chance to get to know each of you better. Because all I've known about you both is your previous reputations of manipulating, stealing, lying, and I don't want another dead end relationship.

Sebastian: Thank you for at least giving me a chance, pretty girl. And Kurt, I will try to be nicer.

Hunter: Kiss up.

Rachel reached the restaurant, and Sebastian got out of car and ran to Rachel's door to help her out. He leaned over to kiss Rachel and smirked at Hunter who clenched his fists.

Kurt looked at Hunter and Sebastian and leaned over to Hunter, "Don't worry Sebastian won't be around too long. You will have a chance with Rachel. You have to be willing to fight for her. I say let her have her date with Sebastian but once Sebastian leaves, make your move. "

Hunter: I could but why wait because the longer I wait, the closer they get.

Kurt: Take a chance. But if either of you hurt her, I will cut you. Sorry I've been around Santana and Mercedes too long.

Hunter: We will see how this plays out.

The large group are seated for dinner. Rachel sat in between Blaine and Sebastian. Hunter took the last chair at the table with some of the old Warblers.

Nick: Hunter, how's operation Claringberry coming along?

Hunter: It was fine until Smytheberry happened.

Jeff: That won't last. Sebastian travels a lot and heading back to school. You are still in Ohio so work that in your favor.

Trent: Actually we're heading back together so make your move.

Thad: I'm torn between both Smytheberry and Claringberry.

Hunter looked over and saw Rachel talking and laughing with Sebastian. She really has a beautiful smile, he thought. He needs to get rid of Sebastian. Sebastian is not a bad guy, he's just standing in between who he wants...Rachel.

An hour later, everyone was full and dispersing. Hunter was tired, by he didn't want to leave until he had a chance with Rachel. He was ready to give up until he heard Trent tell Sebastian that it was time to head back to New York.

Rachel: I wish you didn't have to go.

Sebastian: I hate it too. But I'll be back.

Rachel: *kisses him* Have a safe trip.

Sebastian: I will call you soon, pretty girl.

Sebastian kissed her longer, and Hunter was about to go bonkers.

Rachel hugged everyone. Sebastian whispered to Hunter, "She's mine."

Hunter didn't tell because Sebastian was being immature.

As it was time to leave, Hunter pulled chair out for Rachel and grabbed her hand walking to her car.

Rachel: Hunter, what are you doing?

Hunter: Trying to be a gentleman. If you want, I'll drive us to Dalton. Kurt and Blaine are coming too.

Rachel: Its late, Hunter.

Hunter: Rachel, please. Just give me a chance. Please?

Rachel: *Sigh* okay. I am pretty tired to drive.

Hunter kissed her hand, intertwined their fingers and led her to the car. He helped her in. Hinter, lil Sebastian, could be very sweet. She's not tied down to Sebastian and single.

During the drive, Rachel searched Pandora for a song to sing.

Places I've Never Been" (A/N: By Mark Wills)

(Rachel)  
I've never seen the sun set at Montigo Bay  
But my heart melts when you look at me that way  
And I've never seen the snow fall  
From a rocky mountain sky  
But I get a chill just by lookin' in your eyes

(hunter)

[Chorus:]  
'Cause you take me places I've never been  
I travel the world in your arms and back again  
I have no need to wander or go chasing those four winds  
'Cause you take me places I've never been

(Hunter)

I may never see the wonders of this earth  
I may never hold treasures of great worth  
I could search the whole world over  
But I don't have to go that far  
I've got it all right her in my arms

(Rachel)

[Chorus:]  
'Cause you take me places I've never been  
I travel the world in your arms and back again

(Hunter)  
I have no need to wander or go chasing those four winds  
'Cause you take me places I've never been

(Both)

'Cause you take me places. I've never been...

Rachel: Wow that was amazing. You really have an awesome voice, Hunter.

Hunter: So do you, Rachel.

Rachel: Well we are almost at Dalton.

Hunter: Rachel, if I did something do you promise not to slap me?

Rachel: That depends. What is it?

Hunter pulled into the parking lot of Dalton. He stopped the car and leaned over and captured Rachel's lips with his own. She gasped in surprise but found herself melting into his kiss. It was unlike Sebastian's. Both were sweet and passionate, though. Rachel let out a soft moan when he trailed his kisses down her neck finding her sweet spot. Rachel's lips tasted like strawberries and cream. So soft and gentle.

Hunter licked her bottom lip and asked for entrance, and soon slipped his tongue in her mouth. Rachel pulled him closer. Soon they had to pull apart for air.

Rachel: Mmm that was surprising and very nice.

Hunter: I won't push you further, at least not right now, but soon. When you're sure who you want. But, *kissing her again* keep me and that kiss in your memory. I will be with you, Rachel. I care about you a lot. I guess I'd better get in before curfew. I'll call you soon so we can spend time together without others around. Especially Sebastian.

Rachel: Yes, we will talk soon and thank you for not pressuring me. You both are great guys.

Hunter nodded and then got out of car. He turned then walked back to car and kissed Rachel hard.

Hunter: Good night beautiful.

Rachel: Good night Hunter.

Hunter watched as Rachel pulled away, and smiled. "Team Claringberry 1" Team Sebastian"Sorry you lose, buddy!"

Meanwhile Rachel was driving back to Lima even more confused. How did she find herself in this position: Two gorgeous men, bad boys , competing for her. That never happens..she doesn't want to hurt either. Sebastian was super sexy and his kisses...but Hunter came out of nowhere. Rachel shook her head when her phone buzzed.

Rachel, miss you -Sebastian

Rachel smiled. Oh boy she needs a sleepover with her besties ASAP.

Sebastian meanwhile was trapped I a car with Trent heading back to New York, and Hunter was laying on his bed with a smile and will be having the sweetest dreams possible.

A/N: On boy decisions Rachel needs to make. Hard to choose. I'll update this story soon. I'll need to wrap up The Perfect You, as well.


	14. Chapter 13

A/N: I first want to apologize if anyone wasn't happy with last chapter. I've been writing two stories at once, and I rushed the last chapter. I admit I am trying hard to make Claringberry as interesting as Smytheberry. I think both guys would be awesome for Rachel. My story may be out of canon but remember this is an alternate universe type story. This is a Claringberry story. I added Sebastian for a little drama for the story. But my true OTP is Smytheberry. I just love Sebastian and Rachel together. Hunter is similar to Sebastian, a little bit of a bad boy. In case you're wondering Ian is an oc I made up because I don't know the names of the new warblers.

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, characters, or story lyrics.

Hunter was in class, when Ian another Warbler, nudged him.

Ian: So Hunter, what happened with you and that hot babe Rachel?

Hunter: Not much to tell except I did kiss her.

Ian: Wait, wasn't she hooking up with Smythe who just left?

Hunter: All fair in love and war.

Ian: Well damn, wasted no time to make a move, I see. I mean, I get why but damn kind of unfair to Sebastian.

Hunter: Well his loss. Now quiet, trying to learn here.

Ian: I know we're not really friends yet, but just be careful. Rachel seems really nice. Plus Blaine might kill you I you hurt her.

Hunter: So would Kurt, Sam, Puck and every other guy. She's a grown woman, and her decision. Just saying she should take a chance on someone who will actually be around.

Madam Benoit: Monsieur Clarington, do you have something to share?

Hunter: No Madame Benoit, my apologies.

Madame Benoit: Please pay attention. Also that goes for you too, Ian.

Ian: Good luck, bro. .

Hunter knows he may have rushed things the other night, but frankly he could care less about what Mr. Smythe wants or feels. They both wanted Rachel. Perhaps he has been a little immature and not really thinking about what RACHEL WANTS. He should talk to her later. All he wants is one date without anyone else interfering. Smythe got to go out with her, why not him. Damn, Hunter has to work this hard for any girl. Is she really worth the fight? Rachel was invading his thoughts too quickly and they aren't even officially dating. He needs time ,. .

Text message (Hunter to Rachel)

Rachel, I had a great time the other night. I apologize if I came on too fast for you. I know I should of waited for Sebastian to be long gone, but I didn't want to wait. I don't regret kissing you. Hope we can talk later. Xoxo Hunter

Sebastian was in his business class, and it was first day back since his visit to Ohio. He got to go out with Rachel. Why he never paid attention in high school he didn't know. And he never had to work so hard for someone, well except Blaine. That's a different time and different story. . sexually attracted to Blaine and someone he couldn't have. Blaine and Kurt never made sense to him, but who was he to judge? Rachel was someone he can see himself falling for, but problem is distance and could she give herself completely to him. She's back in Ohio and who knows if she will stay or not. Perhaps teaching or mentoring was her calling in life. Plus losing Finn Hudson was hard on her. He heard what that douchebag Brody Weston did to her. He didn't blame Finn for beating his ass. Sure people did stupid things if desperate enough and perhaps he had reasons but lying to Rachel and sleeping with Cassandra July was shady as hell. Rachel deserved someone committed to her. Maybe he is wrong turning this battle for her heart into a competition where the prize was Rachel. What would happen once prize was won?

Trent: Hey Sebastian, what happened with you and Rachel?

Sebastian: What do you mean?

Trent: You and Hunter both want her, but she can only choose one of you. But are either of you doing this because you truly want her or is this to compete with Hunter? All I am saying is be fair to her,.and be in this for the Right reasons because if it goes wrong, it will be Rachel who is hurt and she honestly doesn't deserve it. Hunter has been pursuing her you're in New York. Do you want to be tied down? And you're bi, can you FULLY commit to her? I am just offering my opinion. And if you hurt her, plenty of people will kick yours AND Hunter's asses.

Sebastian: Thanks for the support, Trent.

Trent: I am not saying you don't care for her, but are you truly in this FOR HER.

Sebastian: You aren't telling me anything I haven't thought of. And I wouldn't be surprised if Clarington made a move once I was out of sight because everyone else is encouraging him like Kurt.

Trent: Well he would be an influence on Rachel since Kurt is her BFF. And you are not on best of terms. You did try to blind his boyfriend.

Sebastian: And I apologized. I guess I could be nicer,.but .the fun of that. It's our thing. He calls me meerkat and Craigslist and I call him betty white, lady Hummel, and he has serious case of the gay face. Just saying.

Trent: Good luck, Sebastian. This is between you and Rachel.

Sebastian: Thanks Trent. Guess I have some thinking to do. I do care for Rachel.

Text message (Sebastian to Rachel)

Rachel- just missing you and thinking of you, us, do we go from here? Talk soon. Xoxo Sebastian

The ball is in Rachel's court, and he's willing to wait. But would Hunter?

Rachel was in her office, working at her desk. Her thoughts to Sebastian and Hunter. Both are great guys and can see herself with both. But, question is,.are they truly in this for her or is this just a game and she's their prize? What happens once they got her heart? She couldn't suffer anymore heartbreaks and she wasn't a heartbreaker. She was attracted to Sebastian, I mean, just look at him. He is GORGEOUS and talented and matches her vocally. Bad side he's got his bad boy side and not on the best of terms with her bestie, Kurt..Also he lives in New York.

Hunter...definitely a bad boy and pursues her relentlessly and a bit more forward. He didn't waste anytime kissing her everytime she has been near him. She would be lying if she said she wasn' to him. But being attracted has gotten her into trouble before: Finn, Jesse, Brody...

Perhaps Rachel needs to concentrate on her New Directions. She's just tired of being alone to be able to open her heart again but can she trust either .heart?

Rachel read the texts from Hunter and Sebastian. She simply responded: Give me time..xoxo Rachel.

Rachel left the office and sat at the piano. Suddenly a song came to mind. She played a time, and hummed.

"Can I Trust You With My Heart" (by Travis Tritt)

(Rachel)  
When you meet that certain someone,  
You've been searchin hard to find...  
It's a new love full of passion,  
That can sometimes make you blind.  
I don't mind being swept away,  
If I know right from the start...  
So before we go much further boy,  
Can I trust you with my heart?

In the time we've spent together,  
I have learned to trust in you.  
So many things you given...  
Before I even asked you to.  
But reality and romance,  
Are sometimes far apart.  
So, what I really need to know is...  
Can I trust you with my heart?

Can I cast my cares upon you?  
Can you stand the heavy load?  
Can I count on you to walk me, down that long and winding road?  
If you promise me these simple things, I can guarantee...  
You can always count on me.

Can I cast my cares upon you?  
Can you stand the heavy load?  
Can I count on you to walk me, down that long and winding road?  
When two hearts souly surrender, and are sworn to understand...  
It completes a perfect union, between a woman and a man.  
So please don't misunderstand me,  
I don't want to go too far,  
Without knowing just one answer ...  
Can I trust you with my heart?  
Please Boy...  
Give me just one answer...  
Can I trust you with my heart?

Who will protect and cherish me and my heart, she thought. She didn't want to be a prize or worshipped. She just wants to be loved...a REAL LOVE.

A/N: I hope this chapter is a little better. Read &amp; Review.


	15. Chapter 14

A/N: Welcome back! I am sorry its been a few days since my last update. I've been busy with the holidays ending and chasing my daughter all day. Just two days until the two hour premiere of Glee. Peoples Choice Awards tonight...I voted multiple times for The Flash..Anyways we left off where the guys were getting advice from friends and Rachel thinking about what exactly she's searching for. It could be Hunter or Sebastian. Both need to realize she doesn't want to be seen as a prize or worshipped..she wants someone who will love her completely.

**CONGRATULATIONS TO GRANT GUSTIN AND CAST OF THE FLASH ON YOUR WIN FOR PEOPLES CHOICE AWARDS 2015...BEST NEW TV DRAMA. SO PROUD OF YOU ALL ESPECIALLY GRANT ❤ **

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, characters, or songs.

Song: The Perfect Storm by Aaron Carter

Rachel was relaxing at home with a nice glass of wine and watching The Fault in Our Stars. Normally she would watch Funny Girl, but considering how everything ended in New York, watching it was a bit painful. Too soon for her at the moment. She had a long week at work, a nice quiet evening at home. She even found time to chat with Sebastian on Skype. It was hard to keep up with his busy schedule but understood considering how hectic NYADA and rehearsals for Funny Girl plus waiting tables at the Spotlight Diner.

Flashback to Skype conversation

Sebastian: Hello beautiful. So good to see your face. I've missed you.

Rachel: I miss you too. How is New York?

Sebastian: Well I got hired for a new job and start this weekend.

Rachel: Sebastian Smythe working? Am I being punk'd ?

Sebastian: Haha very funny. Well even though I am rich, I still want to be able to earn a living. Just in case one day that money is gone.

Rachel: Makes sense. So where are you working at?

Sebastian: I will be a server at the Spotlight Diner.

Rachel: I worked there..say hi to Gunther for us.

Sebastian: I also bumped into a guy who seemed to know you pretty well. Does the name Brody sound familiar?

Rachel: My ex, the manwhore. I mean he cared for me but he slept around and took money for it. And all the while being with me. We didn't work out. Plus Finn beat the crap out of him.

Sebastian: Good thing I didn't know that or I would've done it myself..Anyways, i just wanted to say hello and missing you. Hopefully it won't be too long until I you again..I've got to go but talk soon. Bye pretty girl.

Rachel: Be good.

Sebastian: No promises.

Video chat ended.

Flashback ends

Rachel was glad to hear from him, but wasn't the same without having him right next to her. Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

Rachel thought, "Geez can't a person be left alone for one night."

Rachel opened the door and was surprised to find Hunter Clarington on her doorstep with food and in regular clothes. He looked really hot.

Rachel: Wow Hunter, you're a long way from Dalton. Don't you have homework or something?

Hunter: All done and thought I would find time to visit the very woman I annoy. Plus I missed you.

Rachel: I am really not in the mood to go out.

Hunter: That is okay. That is why I've brought vegan and regular food for us. Seriously wouldn't you rather have someone to cuddle with then be alone?

Rachel: Well when you put it that way, I am being too lazy to cook, please come in.

Hunter entered and Rachel quickly went to kitchen to retrieve plates and utensils.

Rachel and Hunter sat down to eat, and made small talk.

Rachel: Thank you so much, Hunter, and you're right it is nice to have someone to spend time with tonight.

Hunter: I also wanted to apologize for coming on too strong. Especially kissing you and Sebastian just left. I didn't even realize the way he and I have acted. We are competing but should earning your true and love was important rather then trying to beat each other. Again, I am sorry.

Rachel: Thank you for that. I want someone who truly wants ME and not as a prize or put on a pedestal. Maybe back in high school I wanted the fairy tale love. But that doesn't always last. I'm not a game.

Hunter: You than that, Rachel. I don't know why I've had these feelings or what it means. I just know there is something there. An undeniable attraction. And you can't say you don't feel it because your kisses don't lie.

Rachel: You really are a smooth talker. And perhaps I may be attracted, but then I have feelings or an attraction to Sebastian too. And sometimes having those feelings have gotten me into trouble.

Hunter: Rachel, I want to sing you something I wrote for you.

"The Perfect Storm"

(Hunter)  
She's just like a storm  
She's running on the waves, washing up on the shore  
She's coming out of thin air (she's coming out of thin air)

She blew in like the wind  
Became more than just a friend  
And now I just can't wait to see her face again  
That girl so beautiful, got a body I can't forget  
She got style, she got class  
And her smile's like the sunset

I can see the lighting , I can hear the thunder  
I can feel her heartbeat, but I can't find her  
I can feel the rain all over my face  
Like a hurricane, she's taking me away...

She's just like a storm  
She's running on the waves, washing up on the shore  
She's coming out of thin air (thin air)  
She's coming out of thin air (thin air)

Came out of nowhere  
I was not prepared  
Almost time to evacuate, I feel it getting near  
The sky is getting dark, and now I'm getting scared  
She got style, she got class  
The girl is a perfect storm...

I can see the lighting, I can hear the thunder  
I can feel her heartbeat, but I can't find her  
I can feel the rain all over my face  
Like a hurricane, she's taking me away...

She's just like a storm  
She's running on the waves, washing up on the shore  
She's coming out of thin air (thin air)  
She's coming out of thin air (thin air)

She's just like a storm  
She's running on the waves, washing up on the shore  
She's coming out of thin air (thin air)  
She's coming out of thin air (thin air)

She's just like a storm  
She's running on the waves, washing up on the shore  
She's coming out of thin air (thin air)  
She's coming out of thin air (thin air)

She's just like a storm  
She's running on the waves, washing up on the shore  
She's coming out of thin air (thin air)  
She's coming out of thin air (thin air)

As soon as he was finished, he leaned in to softly kiss Rachel. He wouldn't push her further until she was ready . He figured he better leave before things got heated too soon.

Rachel melted into his kiss, and just slightly more confused. She didn't know who was the right choice better figure it out.

Hunter: Listen, I've got to get going. Curfew and Warblers rehearsals. But we shall talk soon.

Rachel: Thank you...for everything Hunter. I guess I'll talk with you soon. Just give me time.

Hunter: I'll be waiting Miss Beautiful Berry.

Rachel walked him to the door. Rachel gave him a kiss, as he pulled her closer and kiss lasted a little longer. Hunter pulled away and smiled as he walked out the door heading back to Dalton smiling. Rachel felt her face become warmer and in a daze. "Good night Hunter." She said as she headed to bed.

A/N: Well I will try to update when possible. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Read and Review. Xoxo


	16. Chapter 15

A/N: Congratulations to Grant Gustin and cast of The Flash. 2015 Peoples Choice Award for Best new TV drama. First award and hopefully many more like best actor! And I honor of that win, this chapter mostly Smytheberry. ❤

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, characters, or song lyrics.

A few weeks had passed since her "date" with Hunter. He definitely had swag that's for sure. She hadn't seen much of him since due to Warblers rehearsals and she's become even more busy with the New Directions. She was so happy when the original members arrived to help promote new members. Sue was even more determined to bring them down by using bullying tactics, as always. Any other place wouldn't have tolerated. It's surprising no parents have complained either. She certainly hadn't missed being thrown into lockers...ouch!

The last time she had spoken to Sebastian he had seemed more distant. Has he already lost interest? Not that she's chosen yet because honestly she didn't know. She's more protective of her heart these days. Rachel knows he has a busy schedule but it would've been nice to hear from him. She missed his company.

Rachel was in the practice room and decided singing always made her feel better. Hunter was a great guy, but so was Sebastian. Both guys surprised her. They had the bad boy romantic personalities. She tried to imagine what it would be like to be exclusively his. Would it be a Real love?

"Inside Your Heaven" (A/N: By Carrie Underwood)

(Rachel)

I've been down  
Now I'm blessed  
I felt a revelation coming around  
I guess its right, it's so amazing  
Everytime I see you I'm alive  
You're all I've got  
You lift me up  
The sun and the moonlight  
All my dreams are in your eyes

*She thinks of his handsome face, his green eyes, and how he makes her feel when in his arms*

I wanna be inside your heaven  
Take me to the place you cry from  
Where the storm blows your way  
I wanna be the earth that holds you  
Every bit of air you're breathin' in  
A soothin' wind  
I wanna be inside your heaven

When we touch, when we love  
The stars light up  
The wrong becomes undone  
Naturally, my soul surrenders  
The sun and the moonlight  
All my dreams are in your eyes

And I wanna be inside your heaven  
Take me to the place you cry from  
Where the storm blows you away  
And I wanna be the earth that holds you  
Every bit of air you're breathing in  
A soothing wind  
I wanna be inside your heaven

When minutes turn to days and years  
If mountains fall, I'll still be here  
Holdin you until the day I die  
And I wanna be inside your heaven  
Take me to the place you cry from  
Where the storm blows you away

*Rachel was so lost in the song, she didn't know that someone was watching her*

I wanna be inside your heaven  
Take me to the place you cry from  
Where the storm blows you away  
I wanna be the earth that holds you  
Every bit of air you're breathin' in  
A soothin' wind  
I wanna be inside your heaven  
Oh yes I do  
I wanna be inside your heaven

Rachel wiped tears away, and suddenly felt someone wrap his arms around her waist from behind.

?: Do you mean that?

Rachel was startled and then realized who's voice it was. She smiled, as she turned to see his face.

Rachel: Sebastian? What are you doing here?

Sebastian: I came to visit my favorite woman. You're not a little girl anymore.

Rachel: I can't believe you are here. You have been distant and cold lately. I know you're busy.

Sebastian: I am sorry about that. I have been busy with school, work, auditioning here and there. Now I know how you felt when you were in New York. Plus I was giving you the space you needed. And I shouldn't be treating trying to earn your heart as a competition or putting you as a prize in a race. That wasn't fair. I apologize.

Rachel: Hunter came to see me a few weeks ago. We spent time together. I am so confused. I am sorry.

Sebastian: No apologies. I kind of expected that and Hunter has always had swag. Right now lets not think about who is going to win. I just want to spend time with you. I actually wanted to play something for you too. May I? I am a little rusty, though.

Rachel: I would be honored to hear it.

Sebastian walked over to grab a guitar and sat on the stool. Rachel smiled as he begun to sing.

"Superhero" (by Ross Lynch)

(Sebastian)

Sometimes love's a scary place  
It's like standing in the dark  
Flying through the universe  
Trying to fix your broken heart

It's okay to let it go  
You don't have to be so brave  
Take a chance if someone else  
Is gonna sweep in and save the day

You don't have to face your fears alone  
'Cause whenever you're in trouble  
I'll know

Let me be your superhero  
There isn't a place I won't go  
Whenever you need me by your side  
I'll be there, be there

Never be afraid if you fall  
I'll carry you away from it all  
Let me be your superhero  
Let me be your superhero

Take off your mask, put down your guard  
Don't need a symbol on your chest  
It's all right for once to play  
The damsel in distress

You're gonna use up all your strength  
Trying to be so strong  
Don't have to shoulder all the weight  
Together we can take it on

You don't have to face your fears alone (You're not alone, baby)  
'Cause whenever you're in trouble  
I'll know, oh

Let me be your superhero  
There isn't a place I won't go  
Whenever you need me by your side  
I'll be there, be there

Never be afraid if you fall  
I'll carry you away from it all  
Let me be your superhero  
Let me be your superhero

Woah woah oooh  
Woah woah oooh  
Let me be your super hero  
Woah woah oooh, yeah yeah  
Woah woah oooh

Sometimes love's a scary place  
It's like standing in the dark  
Flying through the universe  
Trying to fix your broken heart  
Yeah

Let me be your superhero  
There isn't a place I won't go (I won't go)  
Whenever you need me by your side  
I'll be there, be there

Never be afraid if you fall  
I'll carry you away from it all (I'll pick you up, baby)  
Let me be your superhero  
Let me be your superhero

(Woah woah oooh)  
Yeah, I can be your superhero  
You know I will, baby  
Woah woah woah oh oh  
Let me be your superhero

Rachel clapped and smiled.

Rachel: You still got it!

Sebastian: So...what did you think? Could you see me as YOUR superhero?

Rachel: Well Grant Gustin is hot, but Barry and the Flash have nothing on Sebastian Smythe.

Sebastian: Please Rachel, they couldn't keep up. I can almost be a twin. Barry and I could be the same person you might say.

Rachel: Now all you need is The Flash outfit, speed and powers.

Sebastian: Seriously, whenever you're ready, just let me know. I really do care about you.

Rachel: I suddenly feel like Iris having to fight feelings and choosing between Eddie and Barry. Or even Felicity, choosing between Oliver and Barry.

Sebastian: I am Barry right? Haha Damn ..

Rachel: Most definitely.

Sebastian: Well at least I, Sebastian, can sing and dance. Barry can't.

Rachel: Well that's a dez breaker because I need a man who can match me.

Sebastian: And...Barry can't do one thing right now.

Rachel: And that is?

Sebastian leaned in closely. "This" he whispered as he pulled her into a slow sensual kiss that heated every part of her. They kissed before pulling away.

Rachel: Wow...missed you too.

Sebastian: How about I take my Rachel out to dinner and spend alone time together. No cell phones, no distractions. Just the two of us.

Rachel: I'd love to. No pressures though.

Sebastian: No pressures, pretty girl. * kissing her again* let's get out of here.

Rachel: I remember you hate public schools.

Sebastian: This time has nothing to do with the school. * he whispered close to her ear, brushing his lips against her neck.*

Rachel's eyes widened. "Oh! Sebastian you're so bad!"

Sebastian: Never claimed to be innocent. *he winked*

Sebastian and Rachel left McKinley to enjoy their time together. Tonight Rachel would enjoy Now, and worry about everything else later.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. If I were Rachel, I wouldn't know who to choose either. Damn lucky girl! Haha!


	17. Chapter 16

A/N: First of all, I apologize for not updating sooner. I've had some issues that came up. Also how amazing was Glee"s two episodes last night? Wow amazing! And so happy to see the old Rachel we know and love again. The walking in the locker was hilarious. And at least Sebastian got a mention. Lol. Anyways, I'll be going and back &amp; forth between Sebastian and Hunter just a little while more but this will be Claringberry in the end.

Disclaimer: I do not own glee, characters or song lyrics.

Rachel and Sebastian were sitting in her living room with Blaine, Kurt, Sam, and a few other of her fellow Glee clubbers.

Blaine: I think we should watch "That's so Rachel."

Rachel: Blaine, why do you want to torture me or yourselves?

Sebastian: It can't be all THAT bad babe.

Rachel: We had zero shares, it was the word in television history.

Blaine: Enough feeling sorry for yourself. Its time to turn lemons into lemonade.

Sam: Ewww dude I prefer sweet tea, lemonade too bitter for are you still a virgin?

Mercedes: Oh hell to the no, Sam.

Tina: What the hell is wrong with America?

Sebastian: Love your friends, beautiful.

Kurt: I think we should call it a night. Tomorrow we rehearse. Sue is determined to take us down. She even shoves us against lockers. Becky throwing slushies, and sending her guard dogs after students.

Sebastian: I am amazed how much power that crazy has. Seriously she walked out during your opening night and have sex with a stranger in you apartment? *shudders*

Rachel: Please don't remind me.

Sebastian: Do you mind if I stay the night?

Rachel: Do you need to ask?

Sebastian: What about Hunter?

Rachel: *Sigh* I still don't know, Sebastian. I need to figure this out. I also have so much on my plate and we are competition.

Sebastian: *Sigh* nodding.

Rachel: Plus lately you're so distant. Do we really want a long distance relationship? Why does it have to be such a battle between you both, or me having to make such a hard choice. Now I kind of understand when Finn had to always choose between me and Quinn. Maybe we are just not meant to be.

Sebastian: Please don't say that. You runaway from both of us when you feel you're getting too close. That isn't fair Rach. All I have been asking for is a chance. I know long distance is an issue, but it can happen.

Rachel: I don't know if both of us want to constantly drive back and forth from Ohio and New York and not knowing when we will see each other again.

Sebastian: So you're giving up on us?

Rachel: I didn't say that.

Sebastian: Do you want me to go?

Rachel: I want you to stay. But...

Sebastian: But, you're not ready? Its cool. I always told you whenever you're ready. When you are, just call me. Okay? I'll be waiting Rachel. But...i can't wait forever. I'll try but I can't.

"Tomorrow"

(Sebastian)  
Tomorrow I'm gonna leave here  
I'm gonna let you go and walk away like every day I said I would  
And tomorrow, I'm gonna listen  
To that voice of reason inside my head telling me that we're no good

[Chorus:]  
But tonight I'm gonna give in one last time  
Rock you strong in these arms of mine  
Forget all the regrets that are bound to follow  
We're like fire and gasoline  
I'm no good for you  
You're no good for me  
We only bring each other tears and sorrow  
But tonight, I'm gonna love you like there's no tomorrow

Tomorrow I'll be stronger  
I'm not gonna break down and call you up when my heart cries out for you  
And tomorrow, you won't believe it,  
But when I pass your house,  
I won't stop no matter how bad I want to

[Chorus:]  
But tonight I'm gonna give in one last time  
Rock you strong in these arms of mine  
Forget all the regrets that are bound to follow  
We're like fire and gasoline  
I'm no good for you  
You're no good for me  
We only bring each other tears and sorrow  
But tonight, I'm gonna love you like there's no tomorrow

Baby when we're good, you know we're great  
But there's too much bad for us to think that there's anything worth trying to save

[Chorus:]  
But tonight I'm gonna give in one last time  
Rock you strong in these arms of mine  
Forget all the regrets that are bound to follow  
We're like fire and gasoline  
I'm no good for you  
You're no good for me  
We only bring each other tears and sorrow  
But tonight, I'm gonna love you like there's no tomorrow

Tomorrow, I'm gonna leave here  
I'm gonna let you go and walk away like every day I said I would

Sebastian took Rachel by the hand and led her to the bedroom. He too has to decide if she's worth this pain. Is it fair for him to be strung along? He doesn't want to walk away. He wants to try. But it seemed that Hunter has a piece of her heart too.

Sebastian and Rachel made out for a long time, but then pulled away falling asleep.

Hours later, Rachel laid on her bed staring at Sebastian asleep.

"Battlefield"

(Rachel)  
It's easy to fall in love  
But it's so hard to break somebody's heart  
What seemed like a good idea has turned into a battlefield  
Once lust has turned to dust and all that's left's held breath  
Forgotten who we first met  
What seemed like a good idea has turned into a battlefield

We both know it's coming  
Does illusion count for something we hide?  
The surface tension's gotta break, one drop is all it takes to flood out this lie

You and I  
We have to let each other go  
We keep holding on but we both know  
What seemed like a good idea has turned into a battlefield  
Peace will come when one of us puts down the gun  
Be strong for both of us  
No please, don't run, don't run  
Eye to eye, we face our fears unarmed on the battlefield

We seemed like a good idea  
We seemed like a good idea

No blood will spill if we both get out now  
Still it's hard to put the fire out  
What seemed like a good idea has turned into a battlefield  
Feelings are shifting like the tide  
And I think too much about the future  
What seemed like a good idea has turned into a battlefield

We both know it's coming  
Does illusion count for something we hide?  
The surface tension's gotta break, one drop is all it takes to flood out this lie

You and I  
We have to let each other go  
We keep holding on but we both know  
What seemed like a good idea has turned into a battlefield

Peace will come when one of us puts down the gun  
Be strong for both of us  
No please, don't run, don't run  
Eye to eye, we face our fears unarmed on the battlefield

We seemed like a good idea  
We seemed like a good idea  
We seemed like a good idea

Rachel looked down at the man who had his arms wrapped around her. Why does love have to be a battlefield? She thought. She kissed his lips and decided to worry about that tomorrow. Right now she just wants the time she has with Sebastian now.

Her phone buzzed.

Rachel...thinking of you. Xoxo Hunter

Rachel: Not now... *she closed her eyes* a tear fell from her eyes.

Rachel: No matter which decision I make two people will be hurt: Either Sebastian or Hunter...and herself.

A/N: Sorry so short. Read &amp; Review


	18. Chapter 17

A/N: not sure how many more chapters are to come. I am sad to separate Smytheberry in this story. I just hate having her go back and forth between guys. I'd hate to be in her place. :( And plus its hard for her to move forward because there is a part of her still stuck on Finn. Happy Reading!

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, characters or song lyrics.

Rachel woke the next morning and saw the bed empty. Her heart is breaking. She feels like she's messed up with Sebastian. Although both had to be honest about their relationship. She had to be fair not just to Sebastian, but herself as well.

She heard noises from the kitchen. She put her robe on, and ran downstairs to see Sebastian making breakfast. Why can't it be tho easy? Why can't she have JUST Sebastian? Why cant she be in New York living her dream with him? Why is her mind occupied by Sebastian AND Hunter lately?

Sebastian was at the stove making the both of them breakfast.

Sebastian: Good morning, beautiful.

Rachel: Hey...I'm still beautiful?

Sebastian: Of course you are. Always will be. I just...i know I'm not the only one you want or occupying your heart. Because if I were, you wouldn't have to be choosing. You would already know. Its not just Hunter or myself. You aren't over Finn, and until you dez with whatever you're feeling, you won't be able to move forward.

Rachel: I'm ready..I am.

Sebastian: You're not because you wouldn't be hesitating. You would know. I want to wait but what happens when I wait forever and you never come. What if it is Hunter? I know you think of him when you're with me. I won't lie, it hurts. I want to fight for you. But I am fighting a ghost. I love you Rachel, I do, but until you're 100 percent sure it's me you want, I don't know what else to here, sit on my lap.

Rachel sat on his lap, as Sebastian held her.

"High School Heart" (A/N: John Michael Montgomery)

That ol' drive-in is a parking lot  
They made a shopping mall out of our make-out spot  
The oldies station plays all those songs  
We used to sing  
And even though that ol' high school's gone  
It started somethin' that's still goin' strong  
I swear sometimes I can hear that ol' bell ring

'Cause you still slide in close to me  
Just like you did in my ol' Grand Prix  
You still get a little jealous  
If I speak to Jenny Barnes  
That yearbook smile still drives me mad  
With all that's changed, I'm so glad  
You're still lovin' me  
With that some ol' high school heart

I'd take off runnin' to Mrs. Walker's class  
Lipstick on my cheek and a note in my hand  
I'm still runnin' late 'cause I still can't pull away  
From your lovin' arms  
Every time we touch, you make it feel brand new  
I guess that's why I'm still fallin' for you  
You're still lovin' me  
With that same ol' high school heart

'Cause you still slide in close to me  
Just like you did in my ol' Grand Prix  
You still get a little jealous  
If I speak to Jenny Barnes  
That yearbook smile still drives me mad  
With all that's changed, I'm so glad  
You're still lovin' me  
With that some ol' high school heart  
You're still lovin' me  
With that some ol' high school heart

Rachel: That's beautiful except we aren't in high school anymore.

Sebastian: Whenever you're ready, you know where to find me. If its me, I'll be on cloud nine. If it's Hunter, he better treat you right. If it's Finn, that is something you have to deal with eventually. I meant everything I've ever told you, I do love you Rach.

Rachel: So...is this goodbye?

Sebastian: It will never be goodbye. You can't get rid of me babe.

Rachel: I better not.

Sebastian: I'd better get dressed, and stop by Dalton for a visit and then head back. But I expect you to call or Skype me ok?

Rachel: I'm sorry, Seb.

Sebastian: No regrets. *kissing her hard, then groans while letting go.*

Sebastian gets up, takes a shower then hugs Rachel after he is dressed and leaves for Dalton. Walking away from Rachel hurt like hell but he needed to do that for now.

Sebastian: Hi ho hi ho its off to Dalton I go, he sang.

Two hours later, Sebastian reached Dalton. The doors were closed to the Warbler practice room so either they were either practicing or meeting. He suddenly heard the sound of a gavel.

Sebastian snuck in and saw that they were in deed in a meeting. He felt sorry for the head Warblers and Blaine. He didn't miss it, but he missed being . Hunter was sitting on the couch and he looks like his head was going to explode.

Head Warbler #3: What if suddenly squirrels wanted to become a Warbler do we just say " Of course Mr Squirrel let you try out to be a Warbler after we let cats, dogs and skunks become Warbler?"

Sebastian walked up to Blaine and whispered, "Is he for real? Since when do animals to do with the Warblers?"

Blaine: Well...you were a rat at times, Meerkat.

Hunter: Geez dude shut up about squirrels and skunks!

Sebastian: Haha. Very funny.

Head Warbler: Order! *bangs gavel* okay that is enough for the day. I see Warbler Sebastian has joined us.

Hunter: Geez Sebastian do you miss us that much?

Sebastian: Shove it, Huntass!

Sebastian: Seriously though what In the Gaga's name does Squirrels have to do with anything? That goodness I am not head Warbler anymore.

Hunter: Thank goodness for that because id only end up taking that job from you.

Blaine: Where is Rachel?

Sebastian: We decided right now we're on hold. She's still not completely over Finn. She's back and forth with me and Hunter. Hunt, if she decides on you. You better not hurt her! I love her but I know I'm not the only one in her heart.

Blaine: I agree, Sebastian. She needs to give her heart a chance for closure if possible. And figure out what she wants.

Hunter: So Sebastard is giving up?

Sebastian: This isn't about just me, asshole.

Hunter: I'll let her come to me.

Sebastian: Whatever. Just treat her with respect. I do love her. I'm just tired of fighting with her. Especially at 2 o'clock in the morning and all I want to do is love her but her heart is elsewhere.

2 In The Morning" (A/N: By NKOTB)

(Sebastian)  
I know you must have had a long day  
'cause at six o'clock I heard you say,  
There was something that was on your mind  
But you ain't told me and it's almost nine  
Now it's nine o'clock and I thought we could talk  
But you ain't givin' it, girl  
Will this ever end? Girl, it's almost ten  
Gotta know if you're mad at me before Grey's Anatomy  
'cause we could drag this out all night, until...

(Sebastian with Warblers)

[Chorus:]  
It's 2 in the morning  
Girl, what do you wanna do?  
Do you wanna fight? Wanna say goodnight?  
If you tell me you want it, this could be over...  
'cause it's 2 in the mourning  
Girl, what do you wanna do?  
Do you wanna fight? Wanna say goodnight?  
If you tell me you want it, this could be over...

(Hunter)

Lights are out, don't wanna wake you so, I'm creepin' in  
I know you're hurt 'cause baby, you're not sleepin' in  
My favorite pair of boxers that you make look so hot, girl  
Girl, you look asleep but I know that you're not, girl  
And now it's 12 o'clock and I thought I should talk  
But girl, you're not listening  
Here we go again, you know I like it when...  
You got your back to me,  
But now when you're mad at me  
Please look at me and say goodnight

(Hunter with Warblers)

[Chorus]

(Sebastian)

I wanna come over, baby, turn over  
Girl, I've been laying up all night,  
Just waiting for your kiss goodnight  
Even if you're mad at me,  
You know we shouldn't go to bed angry

(Sebastian)

[Chorus]

(Sebastian /Hunter)

We could work it out, we could work it out  
We could work it out, I wanna come over...  
We could work it out, we could work it out  
We could work it out, I wanna come over...

Blaine: Give her time. Either of you hurt her, I'm taking names and kicking asses.

Sebastian: Sure Hobbit..see you soon.

Hunter: Guess I've got a call to make soon..

Sebastian: Yeah...whatever...

Rachel was at home, and realized Sebastian was right. She hadn't completely said goodbye to Finn..doesn't know if she can. But Finn would eventually want her to move forward. She cared for Sebastian..alot but he was right if he was THE one she wouldn't be thinking of Hunter as well.

Rachel looked at old photos of Finn, and sat on her couch. She went through all of the photos and mementos of their relationship.

"If You Say So" (A/N: Lea Michele)

It's been seven whole days, seven whole days  
Since you paralyzed me.  
Seven whole days, seven whole days  
Since you lost your fight.  
And I can't get the last words that you said,  
Can't get those words out of my head.  
Seven whole days, seven whole days  
And four words.

And I can't get away from the burning pain,  
I lie awake.  
And the fallen hero haunts my thoughts,  
How could you leave me this way?

[Chorus]  
It's been seven whole days  
Without your embrace.  
I want to see your face,  
I got some things to say.  
Was just a week ago,  
You said, "I love you girl."  
I said, "I love you more."  
Then a breath, a pause, you said,  
If you say so.  
If you say so.  
If you say so.  
If you say so.

It's been seven whole days, seven whole days  
Since I heard the phone ring.  
Seven whole days, seven whole days  
Since I heard your voice.  
And I can't get the last words that you say,  
Can't get those words out of my head.  
It's been seven whole days, seven whole days  
Of pure hurt.

And I can't get away from the burning pain,  
I lie awake.  
And the fallen hero haunts my thoughts,  
How could you leave me this way?

[Chorus]  
It's been seven whole days  
Without your embrace.  
I want to see your face,  
I got some things to say.  
Was just a week ago,  
You said, "I love you girl."  
I said, "I love you more."  
Then a breath, a pause, you said,  
If you say so.  
If you say so.  
If you say so.  
If you say so.

Rachel wiped away tears, sobbing as she thought of Finn, Sebastian, and also someone she couldn't forget...Hunter Clarington.

I can't believe it's true,  
I keep looking for you,  
I check my phone and wait  
To hear from you.  
In the crowded room  
The joker is so cruel.

And now I'll never know,  
If all I've been told  
Is just a lie so bold,  
I thought we would grow old.  
Mirrors in the smoke  
Left me here to choke.

[Chorus]  
It's been seven whole days  
Without your embrace.  
I want to see your face,  
I got some things to say.  
Was just a week ago,  
You said, "I love you girl."  
I said, "I love you more."  
Then a breath, a pause, you said,  
If you say so.  
If you say so.  
If you say so.  
If you say so.

Rachel texted Hunter that they needed to talk.

A few minutes she got a response.

Rachel...Soon...xoxo Hunter

Rachel sighed..Soon...

**************************(

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Read &amp; Review..


	19. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I don't own glee, characters or song lyrics.

Blaine watched Sebastian leave, and turned to Hunter.

Blaine: Clarington, I need to speak to you. In office now!

Hunter: Blaine Warbler, unless its Warblers related not interested.

Blaine: Either get in my office or I'll embarrass you by dragging your ass..Fight club remember?

Hunter: *Sigh* Fine. But hurry because I have someone who I need to see.

Blaine: Which is what I need to discuss with you. I don't give a damn how long it takes.

Hunter followed Blaine into the coach's office. He sat down Blaine sat on the desk,.glaring at him.

Blaine: I want to know what the hell your problem is? Right now you're intolerable and I am not sure I you're right for Rachel who happens to be my best friend. I am not sure if this is a joke if you deserve her. And quite frankly I am surprised that Sebastian is so willing to walk away so easily. I can easily tell how much he loves her but she's got so many elements distracting her. And you're one of them. And even though I haven't always been close to Sebastian, he didn't deserve your attitude. He is right, you're being an Ass. I'm warning you, you hurt Rachel, I hurt you. And I know the other guys will join in especially Puck and Sam.

Hunter: You don't even know me, Anderson.

Blaine: I'm your Coach, so that is Mr. Anderson to you Asshole.

Hunter: FYI, I do care for Rachel. I don't need to prove anything to anyone.

Blaine: Except Rachel 's the one important.

Hunter: How does this even involve you?

Blaine: As I said, she's my best friend. I've seen her hurt so much. Hell her parents are getting , taking on Sue Sylvester. Everything that has happened with Finn, Broadway,.the tv show, NYADA. Just everything. Sometimes I wish things between her and I could've worked out. I love Rachel, she's like my big sister. Just, if you win her heart, cherish it. Its worth having. I still don't Sebastian walked away honestly.

Hunter: Perhaps he's not her endgame.

Blaine: And you are?

Hunter: Only she can decide that.

*knock*

Blaine: Hey Rach, what are you doing here?

Rachel: I came to see you and, *notices that Blaine has company * oh hey Hunter. Did I interrupt?

Blaine: No, you being here is always welcomed..plus I think you and Hunter need to talk. Sebastian already has left.

Rachel: How was he?

Blaine: sad. If anyone deserved you, he did. But this douche here, *pointing to Hunter*, the jury is currently at lunch on that.

Hunter: Rachel do you mind if we talk?

Rachel: Sure

Blaine: I'll be back. If you need me,Rach, just yell.

Blaine hugged shot a warning glare at Hunter.

Hunter: So Rachel, how've you been? Are you and Sebastian over?

Rachel: Seriously? That's how you start? And obviously you know the answer so why ask?

Hunter: I just needed to hear it from you.

Rachel: You know what? I was getting close to giving you a chance, but then you're about it all. I'm not a prize in a competition. Have you not heard anything I've said TO YOU in the past. Maybe I need to explain again. What are we Hunter? Are we ? Is this love? Or just lust you feel.

Could This Be Love(A/N: By Seduction)

(Rachel)

Staring through the windows of time  
Drying off the last year of our bind  
Was it real or just a mirage  
Love has it's way of making you blind  
I stared deep into your heart and your soul  
And I feel what any woman would want  
Why did I run? Why did I hide?  
Because the memories bleed on and on

Time goes on and the feelings stay strong  
Memories laugh and play with my heart  
Like thunder in a rainstorm

Tell me is this real or just a mirage  
I ask myself...

Could this be love  
Or just a memory  
Of the two of us together  
Lifetime friends forever  
You and me a unity  
Of friendship and love

As we moved our separate ways that day  
Tears ran down my face  
And I asked myself  
Was I just too weak to face the truth  
That love is what I have for you  
You're someone special deep down inside  
Your love is true, why did I hide?  
Why did I run? Why did I hide?  
Because the memories bleed on and on

Time goes on and the feeling stays strong  
This word called love- are you the one? That I want  
Tell me is this real or just a mirage  
I ask myself  
Could this be love  
Or just a memory  
Of the two of us together  
Lifetime friends forever  
You and me a unity  
Of friendship and love

Rachel: Should I just walk away?

Hunter: Stop running. Why can't we figure this out? Why is it taking so long for us to figure "us" out? Tell me. I think I've til you and shown how I have felt.

"Just Once" (A/N: James Ingram)

(Hunter)  
I did my best  
But I guess my best wasn't good enough  
Cause here we are  
Back where we were before  
Seems nothin' ever changes  
We're back to being strangers  
Wondering if we ought to stay  
Or head on out the door

Just once...

Can't we figure out what we keep doin' wrong  
Why we never last for very long  
What are we doin' wrong

Just once...

Can't we find a way to finally make it right  
To make the magic last for more than just one night  
If we could just get to it  
I know we could break through it  
(Hmm hmmmm)

(Rachel)

I gave my all  
But I think my all may have been too much  
Cause Lord knows we're not gettin' anywhere  
Seems we're always blowin'  
Whatever we've got goin'  
And it seems at times with all we've got  
We haven't got a prayer

(Rachel/Hunter)

Just once...

Can't we figure out what we keep doin' wrong  
Why the good times never last for long  
Where are we goin' wrong

Just once...

Can't we find a way to finally make it right  
To make the magic last for more than just one night  
I know we could break through it  
If we could just get to it

(Hunter)

Just once  
I want to understand...  
Why it always comes back to goodbye  
Why  
Can't we get ourselves in hand  
And admit to one another  
We're no good without each other  
Take the best and make it better  
Find a way to stay together

(Rachel)

Just once...

(Both)

Can't we find a way to finally make it right (Whoa)  
Make the magic last for more than just one night  
I know we could break through it  
If we could just get to it

(Hunter)

Just Once...

(Hunter)

Whoa oh, we can get to it

(Both)

Just Once...

Hunter: Rachel, I may have a hard time telling you how I feel. I care for you...alot. I've been pretty patient. Just take a chance. Break down your walls. Please.

Rachel: A trial is the best I can offer right now.

Hunter: I'll take it.

*Hunter leaned forward kissing Rachel hard*

Rachel kissed back.

Hunter: Spend some time with me?

Rachel: I'd love to.

Hunter took her hand and took her to his room to watch movies and share alone time together.

Hunter: I am glad you're here baby.

Rachel: Me too. *kissing him*

Hunter let Rachel pick the movies out and locked the door to avoid any interruptions...

A/N: Hope you liked the chapter.


	20. Chapter 19

A/N: Welcome back! I apologize my Author's notes today are a bit of a rant. I was looking at the photo of Lea Michele in her orange dress she wore at the Golden Globes. First of all, as always, Lea Michele looked beautiful. I got annoyed with the continued negative comments made towards Lea and I find it totally disrespectful especially when Lea has done nothing but handle everything thrown at her with grace and with a smile. People bash her if she hides away, if she's trying to move forward with her life. She's handling it better than most of us could. She is in no way disrespecting Cory. Cory would most likely be happy to see her smile again and moving forward rather than backwards. I miss Cory too but nothing will bring him back. It was not her fault. Cory had problems before they even met. I've lost family due to addiction. I've lost loved ones who have passed including san who was possibly the love of my life. Moving forward hasn't been easy. I saw people trashing her, and someone called her "manipulative" or " opportunist" and I ask how so? When has Lea ever done that?

Usually I don't say anything but the comments are so hurtful and enough is enough..so you may not be a fan and that's fine. But remember these comments hurt these people too. Lea, I don't know how she does it, but she has handled everything thrown at her with class. Do not put her in the same category with stars who act trashy. I love seeing her smile and sing again. Lea has always been great with the fans, so why would you disrespect her in return? Whoever she ends up with on the show, its called her job. Her character. As with anyone we watch on television or movies. Just saying. Okay end of rant.

Anyways back to the story that I plan to wrap up soon. Thank you for making this a popular story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee,characters or songs used.

Rachel sat in her office after another long day. Glee practice was going well, and she and Kurt were working well together as co-coaches. Sue continued to make their life hell. It has been three months since she and Sebastian had parted ways, but still kept in touch. He was busy working on a revival of Legally Blonde. She had flown to New York to see him perform, and found out he had begun dating his female co-star. He was perfect as Warner. Rachel won't lie, it hurt that he moved on but happy for him.

Meanwhile, she had begun seeing Hunter on a regular basis. They were still taking the relationship slowly. Hunter was doing better with school and the Warblers were talented, as well as New Directions. But if she were honest, Vocal Adrenaline had it all.

Rachel was looking for songs to try out with the Glee club, when Hunter had arrived with dinner.

Hunter: Hi beautiful.

Rachel: Hunter, what are you doing here?

Hunter: I went by your house, but your dad said you were here. And I brought dinner.

Rachel : You're so sweet and I am famished.

Hunter laid the food on top of the piano. He took Rachel by the hand and kissed her cheek.

Rachel: I am glad you're here. I needed the distraction.

Hunter: Is that all I am to you? A distraction?

Rachel: A good distraction and more.

Hunter: Really?

Rachel: Yes Hunter, I admit you're growing on me. And for awhile I was confused about who I wanted, and maybe I'm still figuring it out. But, I admit that you've stuck by me, pursuing me for months. I wouldn't have blamed you had you moved on.

Hunter: I told you, Rachel, I am not going anywhere. I've been hooked since that first kiss.

Rachel and Hunter began to eat, feeding one another. Hunter even brought a vegan brownie that was delicious.

Hunter leaned over, capturing Rachel's lips with hos own. Rachel gasped as he deepened the kiss. She moaned as his lips traveled down her neck.

Hunter: Your lips are so soft. Tell me if I'm going too fast. maybe I fucking should have claimed you," he screamed back at her before he realized it and she recoiled like he'd slapped her instead of the other way around. "Seeing you with Sebastian all the damn time just pissed me off because, damn it Rachel, I should be in his shoes. I was avoiding you before because seeing you being all friendly with Sebastian just pissed me the fuck off!" She got really quiet when he said that and he took the small pause to rub his cheek where she'd hit him. It still stung.

"You were jealous," she said quietly. She waited until he looked up again and locked her eyes with his. "I teach me to When she turned to leave, Hunter knew he couldn't let her reach that door. So he grabbed her by the wrist and did the first thing he could think of. He tangled his hands in her hair and slanted his mouth over kiss was fierce, like she was continuing her previous argument and still trying to prove her point, just using her tongue in a totally different (totally better) way. Rachel fought him, then she relinquished control, she gave and she got, she tangled her tongue with his and made him feel alive, fuck he missed kissing her.

When she pulled away, he'd honestly expected another rant or another slap but neither came. Instead, Rachel took advantage of the fact that his shirt was still up around his neck and his jeans were already unbuttoned. She quickly pulled the shirt over his head and shoved his pants down around his ankles. She looked up into his eyes, something animalistic shining within the usual brown of hers, and whispered,

"You want a claim? I'm right here. Stake your claim Hunter." He took that as his cue and quickly lifted her blouse up and off of her body. He peeled her tight pants down her legs and stuttered a breath at the soft cotton boy shorts and matching bra she was wearing under it all. It was so Rachel and he fucking loved it.

She pulled his head back down to hers and kissed him hard, biting his lip in the process and he was pretty sure it wasn't an accident. But when her tongue slid over the place she'd bitten, in a soothing motion, he bit her back just so he could do the same. He somehow maneuvered them backwards to the piano and stopped when he hit the edge. Rachel detached her mouth from his and rested her hands on the waistband of his boxer-briefs, still soaked through and uncomfortable from the rain and now from her actions. They were getting tighter with every movement she made. She seemed to hesitate right then, not sure how far she wanted to take it, and Hunter joined his hands with hers at his hips.

"Rach, I want you. Pretty sure I staked my claim. We don't have to do anything you don't want to." The uncertainty he'd seen on her face suddenly disappeared and she jerked her hands down, taking his underwear with them. She pushed him down so he was sitting on the piano and then went into office to reach for the box of condoms kept in top of the drawer of her desk. Well you never can be too careful he thought,as he laid back on the piano and watched her as she confidently took his length in her hand and tore the condom wrapper with her teeth, giving him long even strokes. The way she held his gaze as she did it was one of the hottest things he'd ever seen.

She slipped her panties down her legs and climbed on top of him on the piano. reached up and removed her bra with one hand, using the other between her thighs to see how wet she was. He knew it wouldn't be her first time but he still had to make sure it fucking rocked her world. Feeling that she was soaked, and knowing that he'd done that to her, only made him harder. He gripped his dick in one hand to guide himself inside her and growled when she finally sank down fully on him.

The sounds she was making made him question the control he'd once prided himself on. Rachel rolled her body down, causing her clit to brush against his pelvic bone, and when he heard her moan his name, he almost came right then. He gripped her hips so hard, he knew there would be bruises by the time they were done but it didn't matter, and guided her up and down on his cock. He was losing his mind in the soft bouncing of her breasts, in the erratic moans slipping past her lips punctuated by cries of so good, in the way she brushed her tangled hair away from her face to trap him in her gaze. He was fucking gone. Rachel swiveled her hips around him, clenched her muscles around him as he pushed her up and somehow clenched them tighter when he pulled her back down.

When she started whimpering, he knew she was close. Hunter pulled her down to kiss her and as he did, swiftly rolled them so that she was on the bottom. The words she was mumbling didn't actually make sense, he wasn't even positive she speaking an actual language now, but he somehow knew they translated to harder Hunter and he was only too happy to give her what she wanted. He snapped his body furiously to hers, pulling out to the tip before pumping back into her with more force each time. Rachel met his every thrust with her hips and he spread her legs as wide as possible so nothing could stop him from going as deep as possible.

Just as he was about to break, a feral shriek ripped from Rachel's lips and her body shook intensely, muscles tensing around him and bending her limbs at different angles as her orgasm literally tore through her body. Watching her fall completely apart at his hands did him in and Hunter shot his load into the condom with a growl of "Fuck Rachel" before letting his forehead fall to her shoulder. Rachel just ran her hands up and down his sides as she tried to catch her breath.

When Hunter pulled out of her to throw the condom away, he her looked over at her on the bed with a smirk on her face. He just shook his head and chuckled as he pushed her up and settled in behind her. After a second, he whispered in her ear,

Hunter: I hope you realize how much I am in love with you, just you." Rachel looked back at him and smiled softly before kissing him again.

Rachel: Maybe we should get up before we're caught.

They quickly cleaned up and got dressed.

Hunter: Before we leave, I want to sing something for you.

Make it Real (A/N: The Jets)

(Hunter)

Tonight it's been a year  
We met each other here  
Here I am all alone  
As thoughts of you go on

Hear me cryin' out to you  
You said, "Never, never would I leave"  
Here's a tear from me to you  
And maybe it will make you hear me

I loved you  
You didn't feel the same  
Though we're apart  
You're in my heart  
Give me one more chance to  
Make it real

In a dream you are here  
You smile and hold me near  
And in my heart I'll pretend  
That you are here again

Hear me cryin' out to you  
You said, "Never, never would I leave"  
Here's a tear from me to you  
And maybe it will make you hear me

Give me one more chance to  
Make it real

Rachel: That was beautiful. Thank you Hunter.

Hunter: Will you give me a chance. Will you be mine?

Rachel: Yes, I'd be honored to be yours, Hunter Clarington.

Hunter: I love you, Rachel.

Rachel: I love you too.

Hunter: Let's continue at Home.

Rachel: Home... I like the sound of that.

Hunter kissed Rachel once more as the left.

Somehow they would make whatever they had Real.

The End

A/N: I hope you liked the ending. read &amp; review


End file.
